Chuck Versus a Normal Life
by timewalker05
Summary: Chuck wakes up one morning to find he has mysteriously gotten what he's always wanted: a normal life. But is it all it's cracked up to be, or is he cracking up? Followed by Chuck versus the Decision.
1. A New Day

I know, I said I was going to take a break and read some other fics before writing my next one. But this one popped into my head, grabbed my by the throat and said, Write me!" What could I do. Updates on this one will not be as frequent as my last fic, because I need to sleep sometime.

CHUCK VERSUS A NORMAL LIFE

The alarm flashed over from 6:59 to 7:00 and Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug," began blasting out of the speaker. Chuck moaned and reached over to slap at the alarm clock. Last night's mission had actually ended early, but Chuck had lay awake in bed late into the night with too many thoughts swirling through his mind. After the briefing before the mission last night, his quest for a normal life, free of the Intersect, seemed farther away than ever. Beckman had informed them that Fulcrum had somehow managed to upload a trojan into the files of the new Gamma Intersect and all the information had been corrupted. It would take months, at least, to rebuild the data.

"Get comfortable, Bartowski," Casey had said. "Looks like another exiting year at the Buy More."

Sarah, at least, had been gentler. "Look at it this way, Chuck," she had said. "Every resource Fulcrum uses to go after the Gamma Intersect is one less that can be used to go after you." He wished that had made him feel better, but he appreciated her trying.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. Another boring day in his boring life at the Buy More. If only he wasn't the Intersect. He could get on with his life.

He heard a female groan from behind him and his eyes went wide. "Do you have the early shift today, honey?" he heard a sleepy female voice ask. Ever so slowly, Chuck turned and looked behind him. Sarah was snuggled under the covers, her golden hair cascading across Chuck's pillow.

"Sarah?" he gasped. "What… What are you doing here?"

Sarah sat up, yawning and stretching in a way that made Chuck almost forget his own name. "Don't you remember, sweetie?" she asked. "I didn't think _you_ had that much to drink. Ellie and I had a little too much wine last night and you insisted that I spend the night instead of driving home." She leaned over and ran her hands down and back up his arms in such an intimate way that it sent shivers down his spine. Her hands resting on his shoulders, she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially in his ear, her warm breath tickling his ear. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I love every excuse I get to spend the night."

Chuck sprang to his feet. "Sarah! What's gotten into you?"

Sarah looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean, Chuck? Are you okay?"

"I… I need to take a shower," he said, and bolted from the room. 'A very cold shower,' he was thinking as he sprinted into the bathroom.

Chuck stood under the freezing water and wracked his brain. He clearly remembered the mission last night: they had tracked a GLA employee trying to sell the designs for a new laser to a meeting with a North Korean agent and arrested them both. And he certainly couldn't forget Beckman's news about the Gamma Intersect.

He shivered a bit at the cold water, but it was having the desired effect. He was certainly wide awake now and other… embarrassments… had gone away. He toweled off and looked at himself in the mirror. Given his shifts at the Buy More and all the time he was spending on missions, it was no wonder he was a little loopy. He wrapped the towel around his waist and tiptoed to his room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw no sign of the soul-stealing succubus masquerading as Sarah, so he opened the door a little wider. Still no sign of Sarah. He signed with relief and opened the door the rest of the way, when he heard a voice behind him. "Chuck, what are you doing?" He jumped.

He recognized the voice as Sarah's but chanted to himself, 'Please be Ellie, Please be Ellie," as he slowly turned around. Sarah was standing in the hallway, dressed in one of his t-shirts, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked and reached out a hand to feel his forehead.

"Fine, fine," he said, backing into the room to avoid her touch. "Just running late. Gotta get dressed for work."

Sarah gave him a very puzzled look. "You have plenty of time, Chuck," she said. "In fact, I've never seen you up and in the shower so fast."

"Oh, well, I, uh, need to get in a little early. A bunch of invoices to log in before I do service calls. You know, getting behind because of all the missions."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You know, if you spent less time on your 'missions' you wouldn't have to spend so much make up time at work."

Chuck looked at her as if she had just said the sky was made of marzipan. "Well, it's not like I have a lot of choice."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Of course you do. Just tell Morgan that Call of Duty can wait."

Now Chuck was completely confused. "Call of Duty?" he asked.

"Or whatever 'missions' you're running this week. You know, Chuck, some times I think you prefer Morgan's company to mine."

Chuck just started at her. Was she actually pouting? Sarah Walker, super-spy, was pouting because she thought he was spending too much time with Morgan? He leaned to look past her to see if maybe Ellie was standing in the hallway and this was all part of their cover. Nope. No Ellie.

He straightened back up and looked at her. "I wasn't talking about video game missions," he said. "I meant _spy missions_." He whispered the last words in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Is that some new role-playing game you and Morgan are doing?" Sarah asked.

Chuck just looked at her. "I mean _our_ spy missions," he said in a low voice, so Ellie and Awesome wouldn't hear.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Well, Mr. Bartowski," she said seductively, running a hand up his arm, "if this is some new 'role playing' game just for us, I'd love to hear about it. We haven't had to resort to role playing in _that_ department yet, but I'm always open to trying new things."

"It's a dream," Chuck said, closing his eyes.. "It's a dream. It's a dream." He opened his eyes to see Sarah looking at him quizzically. "Sarah, is this a dream?"

Her sly smile faded and she furrowed her brows. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" she asked. "I want Ellie to take a look at you."

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Chuck reassured her. "Just have to get to work." He hurried in to his bedroom and shut the door so he could get dressed. He quickly dressed in his Nerd Herder uniform of black pants, white shirt and grey tie and put his pocket protector with his name on it in his pocket. He was sitting on his bed lacing up his Converse All Stars when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" he called.

The door opened and his sister, Ellie, entered his room. "Chuck, are you feeling all right? Sarah said you were acting strangely."

"I'm fine," he said. He paused and then quickly asked, "Ellie, what did we do last night?"

Ellie looked at him strangely. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Just humor me," he said.

"Well, we all went over to Bok Toi and had some Vietnamese, then we came home. Sarah and I had a little too much wine looking at Brides Magazine and you convinced her to spend the night so she wouldn't be driving." She looked at him with a worried frown. "Chuck, what's going on?"

"Nothing, sis," Chuck said. "Nothing. Just overly tired from… you know… everything."

"Maybe you should call in sick," Ellie said.

"No," Chuck said, a little too forcefully. "I mean, lots to do at the Buy More," he said with a nervous laugh. He grabbed his Nerd Herder bag and hurried out of the room. Sarah was in the kitchen sipping coffee and giggling at something Devon had said. "I'm, ah, off to work," he said.

"Woa, not cool, bro," Devon said. He held up some kind of green concoction. "Most important meal of the day."

"I'll, ah, grab something later," Chuck said, and started toward the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarah asked. Chuck turned around and looked at her, confused.

She sauntered up to him, put her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss that made his toes curl. He couldn't help dropping his bag and returning the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled at him. "Stop by work and we'll have lunch, okay?" she asked.

"Um, yeah?" Chuck said, and turned to the door, a dazed but happy look on his face.

"Chuck," Sarah said. "Aren't you forgetting this?"

He turned around, half-hoping for another kiss. She held his bag out to him. "Have a good day, sweetie."

Chuck exited the apartment and leaned back against the door to catch his breath. "Wow," he said. His heart was beating a mile a minute he couldn't seem to uncurl his toes.

He heard a sound on the other side of the courtyard and saw John Casey, his NSA handler, stepping out of his apartment. He ran over to him. "Casey, Casey," he called.

Casey turned locked his door, then turned around and scowled at Chuck. "What is it, Bartowski?"

"Casey, listen, I think there's something wrong with Sarah."

Casey looked at him like he was some particularly uninteresting variety of bug. "Listen, Bartowski, I've told you before. Just because we work together doesn't mean we're friends. I have no desire to discuss your lady troubles with you."

"But it's _Sarah_," Chuck said.

"Yeah," Casey said. "And I'm not interested." He turned and walked off, leaving Chuck staring at his retreating back.

"Do do do do, do do do do," Chuck said, singing the Twilight Zone theme to himself.

Chuck hurried out to the Nerd Herder in time to see Casey pulling away in his Crown Victoria. "What the heck is going on?" he asked the sky above.

His drive to work was uneventful and he was relieved to enter the Buy More and see everything appeared normal. Okay, perhaps 'normal' was not a proper term to apply to the Buy More, but at least there weren't people with an extra eye in their forehead manning the cash registers.

"Ah, Bartowski," Emmett Milbarge said from behind him as Chuck punched in on the time clock. "Good to see my... I mean Big Mike's employees taking such an interest in their work." He leaned closer to Chuck and said in a faster but softer voice. "You realize of course that clocking in early without proper approval for overtime will not result in time and a half per Buy Employee Manual section 104.13(b)(2)(i)."

"Just trying to get caught up on some invoices, Emmitt," Chuck said, trying to keep the disgust out his voice.

"I wasn't aware the invoices were behind." His voice went up half an octave. "No one told me the invoices were behind!" He ran down the hall.

"Dude, you shouldn't mess with Emmett like that," Chuck heard Morgan say from behind him. "I swear, one day that dude's head is just going to explode."

"Morgan. Buddy," Chuck said turning around. "Little buddy, am I glad to see you."

"Well, likewise oh wise and benevolent leader of the Buymoria resistance movement," Morgan said. "What's up?"

"Up? Up? Nothing's up," Chuck said nervously. "Why would you think something was up?"

"Dude, you been nipping at my Red Bull?" Morgan asked. "You're jumpier than Emmitt when he forgets Big Mike's donuts."

"I'm just tired, Morgan," Chuck said.

"Ah," Morgan said, giving a knowing nod. "Sarah spent the night again last night. Dude, no problem. We'll cover for you today. I'll alert the troops." Morgan saluted, turned and marched off down the hall. Chuck stared after him. Had everyone gone completely insane?

He tried several time during the morning to talk to Casey, until finally Casey threatened him with bodily harm if Chuck didn't leave him alone.

Finally, at lunch, Chuck walked over to the Orange Orange. Sarah smiled at him when he walked in and then turned back to the two customers she was helping. Chuck waited until she was finished and then she surprised him by coming out from behind the counter to give him a quick kiss. "Hi, Chuck," she said. "Ready for lunch?"

"Sure," he said.

Sarah turned and yelled into the back. "Bridget, I'm taking my lunch."

"Okay," came a voice from the back.

"Who was that?" Chuck asked.

"Why, Bridget, silly," Sarah said. "Who else would it be?" as if that answered everything." They stepped out of the yogurt shop and Sarah slipped her arm in Chuck's. "So what do you feel like?" she asked. "How about Sbarro?"

"Um, fine," Chuck said, glancing over his shoulder at the young brunette in the Orange Orange outfit coming out from the back room of the yogurt shop.

Chuck got a calzone at Sbarro and Sarah got a salad. They sat at one of the outside tables.

"So when did this Bridget start?" Chuck asked. "Is she an agent, too?"

"An agent?" Sarah asked. "Chuck, what are you talking about?"

"You know, CIA, NSA, DEA, whichever A they're getting yogurt girls from these days."

Sarah looked at him, confused. "Chuck, you've been acting weird since this morning. Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"No, I didn't hit my head," he said, starting to sound irritated. "What's wrong with everybody? This isn't funny."

"Chuck," Sarah asked, "tell me what you're talking about."

Chuck leaned in and lowered his voice so that no one could hear. "I'm talking about the Intersect. Team Bartowski. General Beckman and the NSA. Bryce Larkin. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Bryce?" Sarah asked. "Isn't that your old roommate that got you kicked out of Stanford?"

"And your old partner at the CIA," Chuck said.

"The CIA!" Sarah said. "Okay, Chuck. This isn't funny any more. I want you to take the rest of the day off and go see Ellie or Devon. You're talking crazy."

"I am not crazy!" Chuck said. "You're a CIA agent. John Casey is NSA. You're here to protect me because Bryce sent me an email with the Intersect. I have all the government's secrets in my head."

Sarah took Chuck's hand. "Chuck. I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about. I work at a Yogurt shop. Yes, John Casey, is retired Air Force but he's never mentioned working for the NSA, although I guess that's possible. He doesn't talk about much of anything. But the Insect? Government secrets?"

"_Intersect_," Chuck corrected, a little more forcefully than he intended. He lowered his voice. "I can prove it to you."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Come with me," Chuck said, taking her hand and pulling her back toward the Orange Orange. Chuck was walking so fast that she had to jog a little to keep up. Bridget, behind the counter, gave them a strange look as Chuck pulled Sarah through the door, behind the counter and into the freezer. He faced a grating, grabbed a wall sconce and tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge. "It must be stuck," he said, pulling on the sconce. When it wouldn't budge, he tried prying at the grate. It, likewise, wouldn't move.

"It's here!" he said. "Why won't it open?"

"What is, Chuck?" Sarah asked. "What's here?"

"The entrance to the Castle."

"The Castle?" she said. "As in knights and ladies and wizards?"

He gave her a look of irritation. "Of course not knights and ladies and… Look, this is the entrance to the Castle. That's what we call the secret base under the Orange Orange that the CIA built. It extends from here to the Buy More…" He snapped his fingers. "The Buy More!"

He ran out of the freezer. Sarah following after him shouting, "Chuck! Wait!"

Chuck ran into the Buy More and through the store. Two stoners watched him run through. "Woah," one said. "Computer emergency."

Chuck ran into the Buy More break room and began pulling on the middle set of lockers. Like the wall sconce at the Orange Orange, they wouldn't budge. Just as Sarah was about to enter, he ran out and ran over to the home theater room and began searching the floor. Sarah watched him with alarm. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The trap door," he said. "I used it when I led Leader and Jill out of the Castle."

A voice came from the couch, "Cool." Jeff rose up from where he had been napping. "Dibs on whatever he's on."

Sarah reached down and grabbed Chuck's arm. "Come on, Chuck,"

"It's here!" he said. "I know it's here."

"Chuck. It's okay. I believe you. Just come with me," Sarah said gently.

Sarah led Chuck out of the home theater room. A crowd had gathered, drawn by Chuck's anguished cries. Big Mike stood in the doorway to his office. "What's all this ruckus?" he bellowed.

"Big Mike," Sarah said to him. "Chuck's not feeling well. I'm taking him home."

"It's not contagious, is it?" Big Mike asked nervously, taking a step back. "I have to preserve the temple." He indicated his body.

Sarah ignored him and led Chuck out of the store.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, pulling him toward her car. Chuck looked at her, confused.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

Jeff and Lester stood in the doorway of the Buy More, watching Sarah lead Chuck away. "I always knew he'd snap," Lester said. "Just a matter of time."

"I get his locker if he doesn't come back," Jeff said.

"You know," Lester said, realization dawning. "This means the supervisorship of the Nerd Herd is open. I gotta go see Big Mike."

"You had your turn at command," Jeff said, pushing him aside and hurrying toward Big Mike's office. "My turn at the helm."

Lester leaped and knee-tackled Jeff. "No you don't, you inebriated oaf! This is my opportunity and I'm snatching it!"

"Not if I get there first," Jeff said, trying to push Lester off of him.

*******************************************

Sarah pulled up to the hospital. Chuck looked up at the building. "I'm fine, Sarah," he said. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Please," Sarah said. "For me. Let's just go see Ellie."

Chuck sighed but he knew arguing was futile. He followed Sarah into the hospital. "Hi," Sarah said at the front desk. "We're looking for Doctor Ellie Bartowski. I wasn't sure where she was working today."

"She's down in the E.R.," the receptionist said. "Follow the red line on the floor."

"Thank you. We've visited her here before," Sarah said.

Chuck looked confused. He didn't remember Sarah ever coming to visit Ellie at work before. 'I guess she's talking about when Ellie was here after being poisoned, or the time she had the concussion,' he thought.

They wandered through the hospital until they got to E.R. admitting. "Hi," Sarah said again. "This is Doctor Bartowski's brother, Chuck. Is Ellie available?"

"Have a seat," the receptionist said. "I'll see."

They took a seat. Chuck was looking nervously around. All these sick people gave him the willies. That's why he hated visiting Ellie at work. The receptionist leaned out from behind her desk and said, "Doctor Bartowski is with a patient, but she'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes later, Ellie came out in her ubiquitous blue scrubs. Chuck and Sarah stood. "Sarah," she said, giving her a hug. "This is a surprise. Hi Chuck."

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," Ellie replied. "Follow me."

"Why don't you wait for me here, Chuck?" Sarah said.

"But…" Chuck started to protest.

"It's okay, Chuck," Ellie said, looking a little confused and concerned.

Chuck sat sullenly down and looked around. There was a TV on in the corner. He turned to watch it. With any luck, he'd flash on something. That would prove he wasn't crazy.

A few minutes later, Ellie and Sarah came back out. "Why don't you come on back, Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"Really, _I'm fine_," Chuck said.

"Please Chuck. I just want to have a look at you. Sarah's worried about you," Ellie said.

With a heavy sigh, Chuck followed her back to an examination bed. Sarah followed along. Ellie pulled the screen around the bed to give them some privacy.

"Have you hit your head, recently, Chuck?" Ellie asked.

"No," Chuck replied.

"Any dizziness? Headaches?"

"No."

Ellie shined a light in his eyes to check the reaction of his pupils and then took his pulse and blood pressure.

"Have you taken anything recently; any drugs or anything like that?"

"Ellie!" Chuck said indignantly. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Please, Chuck," Sarah said, laying a hand on his arm. "Ellie's just trying to help."

The examination continued for another fifteen minutes.

"Chuck," Ellie said when she had finished a preliminary physical examination, "Tell me about the spies and the Castle."

"Spies? Castle?" Chuck said. "That's crazy talk." How could he tell Ellie about Sarah and Casey and the Intersect? He had spent two years keeping it secret from her.

Sarah looked at him with a puzzled look. Chuck sighed. He knew this just made him look even crazier.

"Chuck," Ellie said. "I want to do a CAT scan to see if there is anything wrong."

"No!" Chuck said. Then calmer, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Never better. Can I go home now?"

"Chuck," Ellie said. "It would make Sarah and I both feel better."

**********************************

Three hours later, after all the tests were completed and those for which results were available showing negative, Sarah took Chuck home.

Chuck unlocked the door and tossed his keys on the front table. Sarah followed him in and closed the door behind her. Chuck turned to face her and Sarah threw herself into his arms. "I was so worried," she said. "You were acting so strange." Chuck felt his shoulder grow wet from her tears.

He lifted her away from him for a moment and looked into her eyes. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't cry."

Sarah sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Are you offering to cook?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, I can dial a phone," she said, smiling but sniffing back her tears.

Chuck took her in his arms and hugged her close. But there was a troubled look on his face.

**************************************

**************************************

Sarah sat by Chuck's bedside, her eyes red from crying. The steady beep on the heart rate monitor and the low 'gush' of the ventilator were the only sounds in the room. Sarah was clutching Chuck's hand. The charm bracelet he had given her brushing his skin.

Ellie came in and laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You should go home and get some rest," she said.

"No," Sarah said, drawing a shaky breath. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Sarah, we don't know how long that's going to be," Ellie said. 'If ever,' she added silently.

"It's all my fault," Sarah said, looking forlornly at Chuck's pallid face. "He was trying to save me."


	2. A Normal Day at the Buy More

That darned **Poa** is catching my mistakes again, for which I am grateful.

Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 1 and encouraged me to continue, as if I had a choice…

CHUCK VERSUS A NORMAL LIFE

Chapter 2

A Normal Day at the Buy More

The alarm flashed over from 6:59 to 7:00 and Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug," began blasting out of the speaker. Chuck looked down at the long, slender arm draped across his chest and smiled. Worried about him, Sarah had spent the night last night. Although nothing more than cuddling had gone on, the cuddling alone was enough to bring a smile to Chuck's face.

"Well," Sarah's sleepy voice asked. "Are you going to turn that off?"

Chuck reached over and hit the snooze button. Another few minutes in bed with Sarah was worth the potential chewing out from Emmitt if he was a couple minutes late. Sarah patted him on the chest. "Come on, sleepy head," she said. "Time to get up."

"But I'm pretty comfortable right here," he said.

Sarah propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said.

"That's what you kept saying yesterday, but some of the things you were saying…"

"It must have been some bad Vietnamese," he said.

"So I'm not a spy?" she asked, her look serious.

"I don't know, Sarah Walker," he said, playfully. "Are you a spy?"

"Get in the shower," she said and slapped him on the butt.

Chuck got up and went into the shower. At least he didn't have to take quite as cold a shower today as yesterday, although he did keep having rather lewd thoughts about the woman in his bed. He toweled off and shaved, then went back in his bedroom. Sarah was out of bed and he could hear her and Ellie talking in the kitchen, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. Probably talking about him, he decided. Or was that too egotistical?

He shrugged and put on his Nerd Herd outfit. His window, the "Morgan Door" opened and his little bearded friend stuck his head in. "Is the coast clear?" he asked.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I mean, is Sarah decent. Well, I mean she's always decent. Better than decent. A smoking hot angel, actually, although don't tell Anna I said that." He looked around the room. "Last time I came in and Sarah wasn't dressed, her scream was enough to wake the dead over in North Hollywood."

Chuck frowned. It was hard to imagine Sarah screaming at the sight of an intruder, rather than skewering him with a well-thrown knife. "Anyway," Morgan said, climbing in the window. "I was hoping for a ride into work."

"Sure, Morgan," Chuck said. "I was just about to get some breakfast."

He walked into the kitchen, where Ellie, dressed in a fuzzy pink bathrobe, was talking with Sarah in one of Chuck's t-shirts. "Morgan!" Ellie cried. "We're not dressed."

"Sorry," Morgan said as he reached into the fridge to grab the orange juice. "I'll keep my eyes closed."

"Chuck," Sarah said, threateningly.

"Morgan, why don't you wait out in the courtyard," Chuck said.

Chuck grabbed a bagel and gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek. "Morgan needs a ride," he said. "See you later, Sarah?" She smiled and nodded.

"So what was the deal yesterday, dude?" Morgan asked as they rode in the Nerd Herder to work. "You were acting like you were into Jeff's stash."

"Um, bad Vietnamese," Chuck said, continuing the lie. "Morgan, have you noticed anything weird lately? I mean, other than the way I was acting yesterday."

"Now that you mention it," Morgan said, stroking his beard, "I noticed that Anna has been wearing pink panties on Wednesdays. Now normally, she holds the pinks out of the rotation until Saturday, but I think…"

"Whoa, there buddy," Chuck said. "T. M. I."

"So things are going well with you and Sarah?" Morgan asked. "I noticed she spent the night again last night. You know, considering you guys were taking it slow at the beginning, you're really picking up a head of steam, if you know what I mean. Do you think that's wise?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"I mean, what do you really know about this girl?" Morgan asked. "I mean, she drives a Porsche that she got from her ex-boyfriend…"

"She got the car from an ex-boyfriend?" Chuck asked.

"Don't you remember, that Bruce dude from back in D.C.?" Morgan asked. "And, she goes from working at the Wienerlicious to running her own Orange Orange. She lives in a hotel that costs more per month than you and I make put together. And she's like, super hot."

"So what are you saying, Morgan?" Chuck asked.

"I think," Morgan said, "that she's the lead scout for an invasion by beautiful Amazons that are coming to enslave the entire male population of Earth."

"Interesting theory, Morgan," Chuck said.

"Not that that sounds so bad, now that I think about it," Morgan opined.

"Real helpful there, buddy."

"Always there for you, man."

Chuck clocked in at the Buy More and took up his normal position behind the Nerd Herder desk.

He was just pulling the work orders when the phone rang. "Hello. Nerd Herd Tech Support Desk, this is Chuck, how can I help you?... Yes, ma'am, I can help you set up your computer… Okay, it should have come with a big sheet on the top when you opened the box, do you have that sheet?... You threw it away… No, no, not a problem. What brand of computer is it?... Well can you look at the box?... You threw the box away, too… Okay, is there a little tag on the front of the tower?… The big boxy thing… Yes, that's right… So is there a tag?... Good, and what does the tag say?... No, Intel usually doesn't make computers; that's the chip inside… No, no, having chips is good… Yes, I do like potato chips… Okay is there another tag?... Microsoft Windows is the operating system… Operating… No, it's okay. It's not just for doctors… Okay, good. You have an HP… That stands for Hewlett Packard… Yes, you made a very fine choice… First we need to set up the tower… Right, the big boxy thing… Yes, yes, put that where you're going to want it… No, putting it behind the desk is not generally a good idea… Well, you have to be able to get to the front of it to put in disks and such… No, ma'am, I'm sorry it clashes with your office décor… No, I don't think that HP makes a computer in pink… Good… Uh, huh…. Now, there should be a power cord… Yes, one end should look like what you usually plug in the wall… Yes, like your toaster… The other end plugs into the back of the tower… Yes, it usually has three slots in it that correspond to three prongs on the back of the case… Yes, very good, you guessed that one, you do plug it in right there… Yes, you really are getting the hang of computers… Now, we need to plug in the monitor… The think that looks kind of like a television… Well, they use LCD's instead of CRT's so they're a lot flatter now… Yes, that was a good idea… Now there is a cable coming out of the back of the monitor… Good…. Yes, there's usually only one place it will fit to plug it into the back of the computer… Yes, you are brilliant, ma'am. A regular computer prodigy… Now there is a power cord for the monitor, too… Now we are going to plug in the mouse… No, it's just called that because it looks a little like a mouse… Uh huh… Now you plug it into the back of the tower… Right, the big boxy thing… Well, what color is the end of the cord for the mouse… No, the other end that has a plug looking thing on it… You see the green round thing on the back of the tower? Plug it in there… Now the keyboard… Well, what color is the end of the cord for the keyboard… Black. Uh huh, the other end of the cord, ma'am… Well you plug that into the purple spot… Yes… Okay… Now the speakers… Well what color is the end of the cord?… Now you plug it in there… Yes, I know the screen is still blank ma'am, you have to plug it into the wall… Yes, thank you. You have a nice voice, too… Now you have to hit the power button on the front of the computer… The round circle with the slash in the middle… Now the same for the monitor… Yes, you did a very nice job… Oh, well I'm glad you got such a good deal on it at Large Mart… And have a good day, yourself, ma'am."

Chuck hung up the phone and dropped his head on his desk.

The bell next to him rang and he looked up. A man was holding a camcorder, or rather, about five different pieces of a camcorder. Chuck sighed. "How can I help you today, sir?"

The rest of the morning did not get any better. Jeff and Lester had a scuffle over who was going to put out the new Tomb Raider: Underworld standee and ended up ripping Laura Croft in half. Morgan had a fight with Anna and was sulking in the home theater room and refused to come out. Emmett grilled him over his mileage logs for the Herder, trying to find out who had put on an extra 2,400 miles on Herder 3 over the weekend. In other words, a pretty typical Buy More day.

He kept a close eye on John Casey to see if he did anything that gave away that he was really a spy, like talking into this wristwatch, but didn't see anything.

Lunchtime rolled around and he headed over to the Orange Orange. Sarah gave him a kiss when he walked in. "I'm sorry," she said. "Bridget called in sick today so I can't leave the shop."

"Just close up like you usually do," Chuck shrugged.

"I can't just close the shop whenever I feel like it," Sarah said, aghast. "I'll drive way all my customers."

Chuck started to argue, but thought better of it.

Sarah ran a hand up and down his chest. "Tell you what?" she said. "Come over to my place tonight and we'll watch a movie and I'll make it up to you?"

He shivered with pleasure at her touch and smiled. "Sure."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see you at seven," she said.

"Okay, sweetie," he said. 'Okay,' he thought. 'Maybe this isn't so bad. I have Sarah as my real girlfriend. Since Casey's not talking to me he's not threatening me with bodily harm. No one is shooting at me or dangling me off a building. I could get used to this.'

He grabbed a quick bite at the hamburger place next to Lou's Deli and went back to work. He had just gotten back behind the Nerd Herder desk when he looked up to see a man walk in the store. He was bald, dark-skinned and wearing a leather jacket. Chuck's eyes went wide. It was Farrokh Bulsara, global terrorist. What was he doing out of jail? Sarah had arrested him!

Chuck ducked behind the Nerd Herd counter and scrambled behind the DVD rack. He made his way over to where John Casey was polishing a Beast Master. "Casey, Casey, Casey," Chuck said. "Over there. That bad looking dude in the leather jacket. That's Farrokh Bulsara, international terrorist. I don't know how he got out of prison, but he's here!"

Casey looked at him like he was something found on the bottom of his show. "Look, Bartowski. I don't want to be involved in one of your silly little games. Go play with Morgan or one of your nerdlets."

"This is not a game," Chuck hissed. "That is a very dangerous dude."

"Can it, Bartowski. Not interested." He turned and walked off.

Chuck glanced around. Farrokh was headed toward the back of the store. "I have to get Jeff," Chuck cried.

He dashed across the store, ducking between the shelves to stay out of Farrokh's line of sight. When he got to the back of the store, he saw Jeff and Farrokh talking. Jeff was showing him a blu-ray drive upgrade kit and Farrokh was smiling and laughing. He took the kit, thanked Jeff, and left.

Chuck walked over to Jeff. "Jeff, just out of curiosity, he didn't ask you anything about Missile Command, did he?"

Jeff's face clouded over. "Ah, Missile Command. The game of champions." He turned back to Chuck. "No. Why? You think he was one of my fans? Oops. I don't like to mention that. Forget I said anything. I need some cheese curls." He staggered off toward the break room.

Chuck watched him go, then turned back to see Farrokh leaving the store. "Maybe I am losing my mind," he muttered.

Five o'clock couldn't come too soon. He went home and changed, played a little Call of Duty online, but it didn't seem to hold his interest. Finally, he headed over to Sarah's.

He knocked on her door and she opened it dressed in tight jeans and a powder blue top. She looked fantastic, so he told her, "You look fantastic."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. This, he decided, he could definitely get used to.

They snuggled on the couch and watched 'Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist' on Pay Per View and ate some take-out Chinese. After the movie ended, Chuck was laying on the couch with Sarah stretched out on top of him, playing with one of his curls. "You know," she said. "I'm so glad I had a broken phone."

He smiled at her. "So am I."

She kissed him tenderly. "Unfortunately," she said. "I have an early meeting with the Orange Orange franchise office to go over some new promotions, so I need to turn in early. You don't mind, do you sweetie?"

Chuck was a little crestfallen. Dream, Twilight Zone, Alternate Universe, or Crazed Delusion, this Sarah Walker was really his girlfriend and he yearned to take advantage of that fact. But, he was still Chuck Bartowski, so he said, "Of course not, Sarah. I probably need to be getting home anyway.

She gave him a long, slow kiss at the door and wished him pleasant dreams. He practically floated down her hallway.

*****************************************

Chuck unlocked the door and dropped his keys on the table. Ellie and Devon were on the couch, watching the Food Network. "Hey, bro," Devon said, looking terribly beat.

"Hi Chuck," Ellie said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ellie," Chuck said. "Sarah says 'hi.'"

Tell her 'hi' for me," Ellie said. "Don't forget we're all supposed to go out for sushi place for dinner tomorrow night."

"I won't."

He went into his room and sat down at his computer. He sat there looking at the blank screen for a moment and then made a decision. He booted it up google the National Security Agency. Sure enough, the Director of the National Security Agency was General Diane Beckman. He looked at his watch. It was a little late to be calling her now.

He shut down the computer and, feeling a little tired, he got ready for bed.

**************************************

**************************************

John Casey sat by Chuck's bedside. Sure, he could have simply monitored Bartowski via one of the numerous surveillance cameras he had surreptitiously mounted through the room and the hall outside. But it wasn't the same. When one of your own went down, you stayed until the rescue chopper arrived or you ran out of fuel. That was simply the way it was.

Getting rid of Walker hadn't been easy. He finally had to make a phone call and get Beckman to order her to get some rest at her hotel. "Major Casey informs me that you are physically exhausted, Agent Walker. You cannot protect the Intersect if you are unable to perform at the necessary level of efficiency. Go get some sleep," Beckman had told her. That had earned him a royal chewing out from Walker, but Casey was used to being yelled at. Although he had to admit, Walker's choice of words would have made his drill sergeant envious. But in the end, she followed orders and went to get a few hours of shut-eye, with a vow that she would be back soon.

Bartowski's other friends had reacted with surprise when Casey said that he was going to sit with Chuck next. Morgan, for one, had tried to object. But a glare and a simple opening and closing of his fist had been enough to silence all opposition. Surprisingly, Bartowski's sister, Ellie, had not seemed surprised at all. "I think he would like to have you sitting with him, John," she had told him. "I know I do." Perhaps that, more than the flexing of his muscles, had been enough to give Casey the first shift after Walker's. Ellie had promised that everyone would get their turn sitting with Chuck.

Casey actually hated hospitals. Well, not particularly hospitals – he had not been in that many of them. Usually it was an aid station or a MASH unit or a clearing in the brush where he would sit with a wounded or dying teammate while the doctors or nurses or corpsmen bustled around doing that voodoo that doctors called medicine. Actually, he had not met a doctor he actually liked – well all right, tolerated – until Ellie Bartowksi. The jury was still out on that Devon character.

Now that he was alone with Bartowski, Casey leaned over and spoke to him very softly, so that none of the passing doctors, nurses or hospital visitors could hear. "You're an idiot, Bartowski, you know that? How are Walker and I supposed to keep you out of a bunker if you go stepping in front of bullets?"

There was a catch in his voice. "You need to buck it up, soldier." His eyes fell for a moment, and then he looked back up at Chuck. "When the times comes for you to check out, _I'll_ tell you when. Hell, I'll be happy to be the one pulling the trigger. But dammit, you _will_ not die on me now. You hear me, Bartowski? You _are_ going to pull through this so I can kick your ass for being such a goddam moron."

He ran a hand over his face. He hadn't slept in almost 72 hours and it was all this idiot's fault. Why was it that he could plug a bad guy and sleep like a baby, but this insignificant little snot gets himself knocked out and Casey couldn't close his eyes without seeing the bullets impacting Chuck's body and Chuck pitching over the wall and hearing Walker's piercing scream?

He looked at Chuck lying there, motionless on the bed, the tube down his throat and the IV's in his arms. "Dammit, Bartowski, I'm supposed to be there to catch you when you fall."

He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn't give Bartowski the satisfaction, so he blinked them away. "Just wake up, Chuck," he breathed. Then sat back to continue his tortured vigil.


	3. A Normal Day at Home

I forgot to add this when I initially posted it, so I'll put in on now. Thanks to my loyal proofreader **Poa** for catching my mistakes yet again. Go check out **Poa's ** Chuck fics. I can't ever find errors in them to return the favor.

Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters and offered suggestions. Reviews are the peanuts for which we trained monkeys perform.

And so we now bring you…

CHUCK VERSUS A NORMAL LIFE

Chapter 3

A Normal Day at Home

The alarm flashed over from 6:59 to 7:00 and Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug," began blasting out of the speaker. Chuck yawned, stretched, turned off the alarm, and then looked over at the empty bed beside him. Sarah had only spent the night with him once – well technically twice but he didn't think the night before last really counted – so why did his bed seem so empty this morning?

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Which world did he wake up in today? Spy World or Buy More World? Okay, he sighed, that thought was a little depressing. Was his life a choice between being a spy and being at the Buy More? No, of course not. If he wasn't the Intersect, it meant he could have a normal life. He could have everything he ever wanted _with_ whoever he wanted; wasn't that what Sarah had told him?

Ah, but which Sarah? Spy Sarah or Buy More Sarah? Were they the same person? Sure, it seemed like all of a sudden, for whatever reason, he had a normal life. But was this normal? Was it really normal to have Sarah – kick-ass, gun-toting, knives-strapped-to-her-ankle Sarah – content with just working at the Orange Orange? And come to think of it, how on Earth did he – nerdy, insecure, $12.00 an hour Chuck – end up with a woman that beautiful without the intervention of a national security emergency?

He rubbed a hand over his forehead. This really was seeming more and more like a Twilight Zone episode.

He shook his head. No. Don't question it. Don't second guess this. This life. This wonderful, normal, I-have-a-girlfriend-that-can-curl-men's-toes life. Accept it. And yet…

He looked down. His hand felt warm. As if someone was holding it. Great. One more reason to think that he was losing his mind.

At least today was his day off. He threw on some sweat pants and padded into the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and then pulled out a bowl, some milk and his Fruit Loops. The front door opened and Captain Awesome came in, pushing his bike. "Mornin' Chuck," Devon said. "You're up early for your day off."

"Forgot to turn off my alarm," Chuck said. "Good ride?"

"Awesome," the Captain said, putting his bike in the corner.

Ellie came out of her bedroom dressed in her robe and slippers and yawned. "Do I smell coffee?"

"The Chuckster took care of ya, Babe," Devon said. "I've gotta grab a shower. Got a procedure at nine." He sidled up to Ellie and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Although if you want to join me?"

Ellie gave him 'the look' and he shrugged and headed off to the bedroom, peeling off his shirt as he went.

"You don't have to go in?" Chuck asked Ellie.

"Martina needed me to trade with her, so I've got today off, but I have to pull a double shift tomorrow." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "I figured I would run some errands today."

Ellie poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the end of the table, cradling the cup in her hands and blowing on the surface of the dark liquid.

Chuck sat at the other end with his cup of coffee and bowl of Fruit Loops.

"You and Sarah are still going out with us tonight, aren't you?" she asked.

"As far as I know," Chuck said. "Sarah had some kind of Orange Orange meeting this morning, but I'll call her later today to touch base. We going to that sushi place?"

"Well, we haven't been in a while. Unless you'd rather go somewhere else?"

"No," Chuck said. "Sushi's fine.

Ellie went out to retrieve the paper, and then sat at the table reading it and sipping her coffee. Devon came back to the kitchen, hair wet, towel around his waist, and started mixing up one of his weird breakfast concoctions. "Sure you don't want some ginseng shake, Chuck?" he asked. "After all, you are seeing Sarah tonight."

"No, thanks Devon. I think I'll stick with Fruit Loops." He chewed in silence for a moment, and then looked up at Ellie. "You know," he said. "I've been thinking about my life and my job and stuff…"

"Do tell, Chuck," Devon said. "Unburden yourself bro."

"It's just…" Chuck began, unsure of how exactly to express the thoughts whirling around in his head. He remembered having this conversation with Ellie and Devon before, just before the Beta Intersect blew up, but maybe that hadn't happened here. Wherever here was. "I want to do something with my life. I don't want to keep working at the Buy More. Now that I've got my degree…"

"You what?" Ellie asked, excited. "You got your degree? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you know," Chuck said, "with on-line classes…"

"I thought you told me before that you couldn't do on-line classes with Stanford because you were expelled and they wouldn't allow you to re-register?"

'Oh crap,' thought Chuck. 'I guess without the CIA to smooth things over, I didn't get my Stanford degree.' "I, um, meant I want to finish college. If not Stanford, then somewhere else."

"Oh Chuck," Ellie said, her voice sad.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"It's just…" Devon began. "No offense, but we've heard this before, bro. You were going to apply for the assistant manager slot at the Buy More, but then you chickened out at the last minute. Then you were going to get your degree but when Stanford shot you down, you dropped that idea, too."

"Chuck," Ellie said gently, "You know that I'll support you in whatever you want to do. I've always said that you're way better than the Buy More. And you can do anything you put your mind to. It's just…"

"You just lacked confidence, bro," Devon put in. "That's why I wanted you to go with me to that Tony Robbins seminar."

"Well, you know," Chuck said, trying to dig himself out of this unexpected hole. "I think I am ready now. Ready to do something other than work at the Buy More. Ready to get on with the rest of my life."

"Chuck, that's great," Ellie said. Something about her tone, however, told Chuck that she was thinking, 'But I'll believe it when I see it.'

****************************************

Chuck waited until Ellie was out of the shower before taking his. By the time he was finished and dressed, Ellie was gone on her errands. Just to be certain, he looked in his room for his Stanford diploma. It was nowhere to be found.

He tried calling Sarah, but there was no answer. He flipped through his video games, but nothing really looked appealing. Wandering into the living room, he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, but after twenty minutes of flipping through channel after channel, he didn't find anything to watch.

He looked at his watch. It was only 10:00.

He went back to his bedroom and looked up on-line classes. Although he was only 12 hours short of his degree from Stanford, it looked like if he went somewhere else not all of his credits would transfer and he would have to retake a lot of classes. Well, at least he could get his transcript from Stanford so he could apply somewhere else. When he tried to order it on-line, he found out there was a hold on his account. Seems he owed $294.68 in late fees to the library for an overdue copy of _The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_. In disgust, he logged off his computer.

He sat down on the corner of his bed and looked around his room. Nothing caught his interest. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he could go down and see what was happening at the Buy More.

_No_. He was _not_ going to fall in that trap of spending even his non-working hours at the Buy More like Jeff and Lester. Well, when they weren't drinking themselves into a stupor at Bennigan's.

He thought about going down to the Orange Orange to see Sarah, but how pathetic was that? Hanging around her like some puppy dog. That was a sure way to turn a girl off. He looked at his clock. 10:30. Lord but this was going to be a long day.

He went back into the living room to surf some more channels.

A little after 11:30, his phone rang. He picked it up and saw the smiling face of Sarah in her Wienerlicious uniform on the screen and he smiled. He hit the screen to answer. "Hi there," he said.

"Hi Chuck," Sarah said. "I just got out of my meeting. We're going to be doing some really fun new promotions in the next few months. There's a great new mango yogurt they're coming out with this summer that I think should sell really well."

Chuck rolled his eyes. It was hard to believe Sarah was talking excitedly about new yogurt flavors. "That's really great, sweetie," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Anyway," Sarah said. "What's the plan for tonight? Do you want me to come over before or should we just meet at the restaurant?"

"Why don't you come over here and we can all go together," Chuck said. "Parking can be brutal."

"What time?" Sarah asked.

"The earlier the better," Chuck said. 'Please,' he thought. 'Come over soon. I'm dying here.'

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you."

Chuck almost dropped the phone. "I… I love you, too," he managed to stammer.

Sarah hung up and Chuck just stared at the phone. "She… she said…" He jumped up off the couch and started dancing around the room, pumping his fist in the air. "She loves me! Sarah Walker loves me!" he cried.

The front door opened and Ellie stopped in the doorway and gave Chuck a strange look. "Chuck? Are you okay?"

Chuck froze and looked at his sister. "Oh, ah, just… Well… Do you need help with those bags?" He ran over to her and took a bag of groceries from her hand. Ellie gave him a worried look, but took the rest of the bags in the kitchen. Chuck helped put away the groceries.

"I, ah, talked to Sarah," he told her. "She's going to meet us here."

"That's great," Ellie said. "Parking can be brutal." She turned to look at him. "What are you going to wear?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"What are you going to wear?" Ellie asked. "You've been getting a little sloppy lately and I don't want Sarah to think that you take her for granted."

"I don't take her…"

"Chuck," Ellie cut him off. "You need to put in some effort with this girl. She is a really, really great catch and I don't want you to do something to mess it up."

"Gee, thanks, sis," Chuck said, his previous good mood evaporating. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Ellie said. "It's just… Well, Sarah isn't like any of the other girls you've dated. She's special. And I just want to make sure you appreciate that and do everything you can to keep her."

"Believe me, sis," Chuck said. "I realize just how special Sarah is." As soon as he said it, however, a nagging thought wiggled into his mind. 'How well do I really know _this_ Sarah Walker?"

Later, Ellie helped him pick out the proper outfit: dark blue shirt and one of his nice pair of jeans. Chuck insisted on wearing his trademark Converse All-Stars, however.

At six twenty-seven, the doorbell rang. Chuck opened the door to a simply stunning Sarah Walker. Even dressed in a simple green shirt and tan slacks, she was a goddess. 'What on Earth is she doing with me?' Chuck thought again.

"Hi," Sarah said with a smile and leaned in so Chuck could give her a kiss. It was all Chuck could do to make it a simple 'hello' kiss and not an 'I want to ravage you right here' kiss. After a round of 'hellos' and hugs, they piled into Devon's car and drove to the restaurant: a little storefront sushi place that was Ellie's favorite.

Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Devon were sitting at the counter of the sushi restaurant. Chuck ordered and then glanced at Sarah. It was clear that she expected him to order for her. He took a deep breath. He hoped that yogurt shop Sarah liked the same sushi as spy Sarah. "And a crab hand roll for the lady. Light wasabi. But like, light-light. As if you washed your hands and only the residue from previous orders remains." Sarah looked and him and nodded and smiled.

"So when are you guys going to move in together?" Devon asked.

Chuck's eyes went wide and Sarah gave Devon an amused look.

"Devon!" Ellie said, elbowing Devon. "That's none of our business."

"Well it only makes sense, babe," Devon said. "Sarah's over all the time anyway. Might as well save a little green and make it official."

"I don't think…" Chuck started, but Ellie quickly changed the subject. "Edamame?" she asked Sarah, handing her the bowl. She accidently dipped her sleeve in the bowl of soy sauce at her elbow.

"Are you ever going to retire…" Chuck started. Then stopped. This was beyond déjà vu. He had lived this seen before, albeit slightly different. And it had ended with… "The Gymnast," he whispered.

"What's that?" Sarah asked, turning to him.

"Nothing, nothing," Chuck said. "I thought I saw Nadia Comaneci walk by," he said, and then winced at how lame that sounded, even to him.

Sarah turned to Ellie. "Did you get the rest of those test results back?" she asked.

"He's fine," Ellie said. "I just think he's spending too much time playing video games with Morgan till all hours."

"I'm fine," Chuck echoed.

Sarah ran cupped his chin with her hand and smiled at him. "Your order is ready," the chef said, and began to hand them plates with their orders.

*************************************

After they had finished, they walked out of the restaurant. "Thank you for dinner," Ellie said to Devon, snuggled up against him and gave him a kiss.

Chuck couldn't help scanning the street, looking for a sweaty, poisoned man stumbling along. Sarah bumped him with her hip and looked up at him. He sheepishly put his arm around her.

"Why don't you guys wait here?" Devon asked. "I'll go get the car. I found a space around the corner." He gave Ellie another kiss and then walked off down the street.

Chuck began to get nervous. Suddenly there was a commotion down the street. A dark-skinned man, his shirt un-tucked and drenched in sweat, was stumbling down the street. He topped over and fell face-first onto the pavement. Ellie started toward him, but Chuck grabbed her arm.

"Please, Ellie. Don't."

"Chuck," Ellie said, pulling her arm away from him. "What's the matter with you?"

She knelt by the man. "Sir. Look at me. What's your name? Could someone please call an ambulance?"

Chuck frantically searched the crowd for Reardon Paine, the short gymnast and spy with the penchant for poisons.

Ellie stayed by the man's side, checking his pulse and pupils, listening to his breathing.

"We have to get her out of here," Chuck whined.

"Chuck," Sarah asked. "What's the matter? Ellie is trying to help him."

"This is bad," Chuck said. "This is so, so bad." He continued to scan the crowd.

"Chuck!" Sarah asked louder. "What is it? What's so bad?"

"Ellie's in danger," Chuck said. "I can't explain it. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway. We just have to get her away from here."

"Chuck, you're not being rational," Sarah said.

"I know, I know," he said. "Just trust me. Ellie could die?"

"Are you afraid he's contagious?" Sarah asked. "I'm sure Ellie knows what she's doing."

"Oh God. Oh God," Chuck moaned.

The ambulance came up and the paramedics jumped out, opened the back and pulled out a stretcher. "Shallow respiration. Thready pulse," Ellie told the paramedics. She handed something to Chuck. "Chuck! Check for medical I.D."

Feeling helpless at a situation he saw spiraling out of control, Chuck took the man's wallet and opened it. The driver's license in the front said, 'Mason Whitney.' Chuck's shoulders fell. It was all happening again. The last time, he was able to use the Intersect and with the help of two trained agents get the antidote to save Ellie's life. What could he do now?

The doors to the ambulance closed and Chuck looked up to see that Ellie was already inside the ambulance with Whitney. Before he could move, the ambulance pulled away.

"Come on. Let's go," Chuck heard a voice behind him. He turned slowly around to find Devon standing there. He hadn't even heard him come up.

"We have to go to the hospital," Chuck insisted.

"Why?" Sarah asked. Ellie has it under control.

"I… um… I have his wallet," Chuck said. "They'll need it to get his name, insurance information, next of kin…"

"Good head on your shoulders there, Chuck," Devon said. "Ellie'll need a ride home anyway."

They drove to the hospital and Chuck and Sarah got out while Devon went to go park the car in the doctor's lot. Chuck practically ran inside, leaving Sarah behind. He found Ellie, dressed in scrubs and standing next to the E.R. admitting desk, talking to one of the E.R. nurses.

"Ellie," he cried and gave her a hug. "You're all right. Of course you're all right. Why wouldn't you be all right? He hasn't had a chance to get to get to you yet."

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked. She pulled away from him. "Oh. Hi Sarah," she said, seeing Sarah walking in the doors. "Sorry to cut the evening short like that."

"You were doing your job," Sarah said. "We're proud of you, aren't we Chuck?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Chuck said. "Ellie, where's your lucky sweater?"

"In my locker. I took it off when I changed into my scrubs. Why?"

"I… I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget it. Lucky sweater after all…" He laughed nervously.

The doors behind them swished open and Devon strode in. "Awesome job there, babe," he said, walking up to give Ellie a hug and a kiss. "How's your patient."

"He's going to be fine," Ellie said. "As I thought. It was anaphylactic shock. We got him epinephrine in the ambulance and we were in time." She turned to Chuck. "Do you have his wallet?"

"Oh!" Chuck said. "Yeah." He handed it to Ellie.

She opened it and looked. "Mason Whitney," she said. "And look. A peanut allergy. I bet he was in the Thai place down the street and some peanut product got in his food."

Chuck looked at her. "Are you sure? He was just having a reaction to peanuts? He wasn't poisoned?"

Ellie looked at him. "Unless they poisoned him with peanuts. Chuck, you've been acting strange all evening. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said. "Nothing."

Sarah and Ellie both had a look of concern as they studied him.

**************************************

**************************************

Sarah looked up when the door to Chuck's room opened. The short, bearded man in the green Buy More shirt actually brought a wan smile to her face. "Hello Morgan," she said. She stood and stretched. She had lost count of how long she had been sitting in the chair. At least her spy training had prepared her for long hours sitting in one place. "How are things at the Buy More?"

Morgan shook his head. "We're a ship without a rudder, Sarah. A plane without a compass. An X-Box without its controller. Nothing's getting done. Big Mike refuses to leave his office. Jeff and Lester got so frustrated they locked Emmett in the cage overnight. It's the end of civilization as we know it."

Sarah managed a little more of a smile. "I'm sure it's not quite that bad."

"I tell you," Morgan said. "If it wasn't for John Casey, I don't know what we'd do."

"Casey?" Sarah asked, surprised. "Casey is keeping everything together?"

"Well, not exactly keeping us together so much as scaring everyone straight. He's in such a bad mood that everybody's on their best behavior for fear he'll rip their arms off and use them as chopsticks."

"Now that sounds like Casey," Sarah said. She couldn't help but look back at Chuck's still form.

"Listen," Morgan said. "You've been here all day. Go get a bite, grab a shower, whatever. I'll sit with Chuck for a bit."

"That's okay," Sarah said, reaching out to touch a curl on Chuck's head.

"Listen, Sarah, I don't want to pull rank," Sarah turned to look at him and Morgan actually took a step back upon seeing her expression, "but Ellie told me in no uncertain terms that I was to get you to take a break," he added quickly. "Now c'mon. You wouldn't want me to look bad in front of Ellie, would you?"

Sarah's eyes softened and she nodded slowly. "I guess I should get something to eat," she said. She turned back to Chuck. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Chuck."

She turned and actually gave Morgan a hug before leaving the room.

"Did you see that, Dude?" he asked, watching her go before turning back toward Chuck's bed. "Chuck I know she's your lady and all, but…" The words died in his throat when he saw Chuck's pale form with its various wires and tubes running from it to the equipment surrounding the bed.

"Never mind," he said softly. He slumped into the chair next to Chuck's bed. For brief moment, a look of pain crossed his face, but then he slapped Chuck gently on the arm. "I gotta tell you what Jeff did today. Skip casually mentioned that there was a lot of alcohol in Nyquil, so Jeff runs across to the Large Mart and buys a case. He figures that while Emmett will bust him for alcohol in his locker, he can't bust him for Nyquil. So Jeff downs a whole bottle and then he's sitting at the Nerd Herder desk and this woman comes in and is talking to him, right? And right in the middle of her diatribe on why she thinks that we put secret software on her computer to steal her grandmother's cookie recipes, Jeff just keels over. Bam! Right on the floor. You shoulda been there, man."

His excitement at telling the story suddenly faded and he looked over at Chuck. His voice was barely a whisper. "You shoulda been there."

He took a deep, ragged breath and said. "It's just not the same without you there, buddy."

He looked down and wetted his lips. "You can't leave me, Chuck. What's Chewie without Han? What's Samwise without Frodo? What's Robin without Batman? Okay. He's Nightwing. Bad example. But you've always been there for me, man. In sixth grade, when Bobby Cooter tried to take my lunch money, you stepped in. I mean, yeah, he ended up taking _both_ of our lunch money, but the point is that you were there for me."

He looked at Chuck for any movement. Any sign that he heard. "Ellie tells me that people in a… a coma… That they can sometimes hear what people tell them. So I'm telling you now. I _need_ you Chuck. You can't throw away twenty years of best friendship and just leave me, man. So you gotta hang in there. You gotta wake up."

"Sarah, she's been here every day. And if _that's_ not worth wakin' up for I don't know what is."

Morgan swallowed the lump in his throat that wouldn't go away.

"I know a lot of people look at me as a joke." He held his hands up and waived them back and forth. "Look at Morgan, the funny little man."

"But not you. You've always seen beyond the jokes, and the mystery crisper, and the refusing to grow up and seen me. Morgan. Your brother. You can't take that away from me, Chuck. You can't let go. You've got to fight."

Now his eyes were welling up with tears and he tried hard to stifle the sobs that threatened to burst from his throat.

The door opened and he looked up suddenly. Ellie was framed by the light of the doorway. He saw the hurt in her eyes and the slump of her shoulders. All at once, he couldn't think of anything to say. He, Morgan Grimes, was speechless. Ellie walked slowly over to him and enveloped him in a hug. And he wept on her shoulder.


	4. A Normal Nerd Herder Day

So this one took a little longer. This fic is turning out to be a lot harder to write than the last one. Thanks to all for the reviews so far.

[Switch to announcer voice] And now, another exciting chapter of…

CHUCK VERSUS A NORMAL LIFE

Chapter 4

A Normal Nerd Herder Day

The alarm flashed over from 6:59 to 7:00 and Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug," began blasting out of the speaker. Chuck didn't move. Then he felt Sarah leaned across him and turn off the alarm. "Come on, Sleepyhead," she cooed. "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes," he moaned.

Sarah slid under the covers and began to tickle the soles of his feet. He convulsed with laughter and tried to pull his feet away. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" he yelled. "Not fair," he scolded her. Sarah smiled at him with an angelic smile.

"The supervisor of the Nerd Herd has to set a good example," she said. "Can't be running late."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, but he leaned over and kissed her before heading into the shower. It was amazing how comfortable he had gotten with having Sarah in his bed when he woke up. Maybe he should consider what Devon had suggested last night and talk to her about moving in.

He stopped and groaned. _Last night._ He had looked like such a doofus. If Sarah and Ellie had any doubts before that he was going crazy, last night should have confirmed their suspicions. The problem was, he wasn't sure that he _wasn't_ going crazy. After all, all the government secrets downloaded into his brain? His girlfriend a CIA agent and his neighbor a cold-school assassin? His old college roommate and his college girlfriend as spies? He stuck his head under the cold water of the shower as if that would wash away these growing doubts and fears.

He got out of the shower, toweled off, then looked at himself in the mirror. "You have to get a hold of yourself, Chuck," he said to his reflection. "This is your life. You're not a spy. You're not an asset. You're not the Intersect. You are the supervisor of the Nerd Herd at the Buy More and you have a beautiful, sexy woman who loves you."

He stopped and pondered that. "Loves me," he repeated, softly. Why did he find that so hard to believe? Why was it so hard to believe that a beautiful, intelligent woman would fall for…a loser?

That was it. That was the rub. It was hard not to think of himself as a loser. Five wasted years after getting kicked out of Stanford. And now. What did he have to offer a woman like Sarah? A woman like her deserved champagne breakfasts in Napa, not frozen OJ in Burbank.

At least if he was the Intersect…

No, he told himself. Live in the here and now. Not some fantasy world where you are Special Agent Charles Carmichael and helped steal diamonds and stop nuclear terrorists and get to be the hero.

_Loser_. The word haunted him.

He shook it off and went into his bedroom to change into his Nerd Herd uniform.

Sarah and Ellie were in the kitchen laughing about something when he walked in. He notices that Orange Orange Sarah seemed much more at ease with Ellie than Spy World Sarah. 'Dammit,' he thought. 'There is only one real Sarah. This Sarah. The other Sarah, the super-spy Sarah was some kind of delusion. Live in the here and now.'

"Hey, Little Brother," Ellie said when she saw Chuck enter the kitchen. "You know, you always gave me the impression that you asked Sarah out. But now I find out that she left you her number when you first met and you didn't call her. She had to stop back by the Buy More to ask _you_ out."

Sarah smiled at him. "I was so embarrassed," she said. "Here I was new in town. I didn't know a soul. I stop in the Buy More to get my phone fixed and there's Chuck. He was so cute and so charming. And when he helped that father get a videotape of his daughter redoing her ballet recital… Well, who wouldn't want to get to know a man so sweet?"

"Aw," Ellie said to Sarah. "It's a good thing you're persistent."

"It's a good think Jeff wasn't on desk duty," Chuck said.

"For all of us," Sarah laughed.

"Chuck," Ellie said excitedly. "Sarah made French toast."

Chuck looked at Sarah with a raised eyebrow. "Don't give me the Spock eyebrow," Sarah said. "Ellie did most of it. I wanted her to start teaching me how to cook."

"That soufflé that you made the first night you came to dinner was wonderful," Ellie said.

Sarah looked a little sheepish. "Actually, I didn't really make it. I was trying to impress you so I bought one."

Ellie laughed. "That's all right Sarah. We'll have you a regular Rachel Ray in no time."

Chuck sat down and Sarah brought him a plate of French toast and a cup of coffee. The French toast _was_ good. Chuck looked up to see Sarah and Ellie watching him eat. "Whammf?" he asked, his mouth full of breakfast.

"How are you feeling today, Chuck?" Ellie asked. "Any more headaches or weird sensations."

Chuck swallowed his French toast and looked at them. So they did think he was going crazy after last night. The problem was, now that Ellie mentioned it, his left hand once again felt warmer than his right, with just the lightest pressure as if someone had their hand covering his. "No," he said. "Nothing at all. Perfectly fine. This is really good French toast."

Ellie and Sarah exchanged a quick glance.

"Will you look at the time?" Chuck said, making an exaggerated show of looking at his watch. "Gotta go! Don't want to be late for work."

Chuck gave Sarah a quick peck on the cheek and then practically ran outside and slid behind the wheel of the Nerd Herder he had brought home last night. He stopped, closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths. "How do you know if you're going crazy?" he asked himself aloud.

He jumped when he heard a knock on the Nerd Herder passenger window. He opened his eyes and jerked his head over to see John Casey leaning down to look in the window. Chuck just stared at him for a moment.

"Well open the window, Moron," Casey yelled through the glass.

Chuck hit the button to roll down the passenger side window.

"My car is in the shop. I need a ride. Open the door," Casey said. It didn't sound like a request.

Chuck stared at him for a moment, so Casey grunted, reached in the open window, and popped the lock. Then he opened the door and climbed in. "Well? Let's go," Casey growled. "We're going to be late."

Chuck started the car and put it in gear. He stole a quick glance over at Casey, who was sitting ram-rod straight with his arms folded across his chest. Spy World John Casey was scary enough, and he was under strict orders to protect Chuck at all costs. But what about Buy More Casey?

Chuck sighed. There he went again, thinking like there really were two different John Caseys. Thinking as if Spy World really existed as something other than a figment of Chuck's crazed imagination.

"What was that?" Casey asked, looking over at Chuck.

"Nothing," Chuck said hurriedly. "I didn't say anything."

Casey grunted and turned back to look out the windshield.

"So, ah, you were in the Air Force?" Chuck asked.

Casey turned and gave Chuck a narrow-eyed scowl. "Listen, Bartowski. Just because I asked you for a ride doesn't make us buddies or pals or comrades-in-arms. My personal life is just that. Personal. You got it?"

'Well, one thing is the same about both Caseys,' Chuck thought, then berated himself for thinking about Spy World again.

They stopped at a light and sat in stony silence waiting for the light to change. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." Chuck heard a steady high-pitched beeping noise. "What's that?" he asked.

"What?" Casey asked.

"That beep beep beep," Chuck said.

"Great. Now you're hearing things, Bartowski," Casey said. "Just drive."

The light changed. Chuck started off again and the beeping seemed to fade.

******************************************

Chuck was clocking in when he heard," Good morning, _Chuck_" whispered barely two or three inches from his ear.

Chuck jumped and turned around. "Oh, good morning Emmett," Chuck said. "You scared me."

"Why?" Emmett asked. "Something to _hide_, Mr. Bartowski?" He drew out the word 'hide' to emphasize it.

"No," Chuck said defensively. "No!"

"I'm watching you, _Chuck_," Emmett said. "I'm on to your little game."

"What game?" Chuck asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Watching you," Emmett said in a sign-song voice as he walked off.

"And I thought John Casey was creepy," Chuck heard a voice behind him say. He jumped again, and then spun around to see Morgan standing behind him.

"Geez, Morgan. I'm going to put a bell around your neck."

Morgan looked surprised. "You seem jumpy, my friend. What seems to be the problem?" He took out his pen and clicked it open and closed several times in rapid succession. "Lady troubles? Tell Doctor Morgan about it."

"I have to get to work," Chuck replied and headed to the Nerd Herd Desk.

He sat down and sorted through the invoices and assigned out the off-site jobs to his staff of Nerd Herders.

The phone rang.

"Hello. Nerd Herd Tech Support Desk, this is Chuck, how can I help you?... Yes, sir, I can help you install Windows Vista… Oh, you did install it and it's not working… Yes, I'm sure you followed all the directions… No, I don't know if Bill Gates parents were married, but I assume that they were… Yes, sir. Now, did you buy the Windows Vista Upgrade version?... Okay, so you put in the install disk… No, sir, I am not trying to imply that you are an idiot… So nothing happened. Okay… All right, sir. Are you at your computer now?... Well, yes, it would be much easier if you were at your computer… No sir, I was not trying to be sarcastic… Okay, is your computer turned on?... No, sir, that was not sarcasm either… Okay, do you see an icon on your desktop that says 'My Computer'?... Your desktop… No, sir, by desktop I mean the screen on your computer, not the top of your desk… Yes, sir, I will try to be more precise in my language in the future… So on the screen, do you see an icon?… a little picture… Yes, and under the picture the words 'My Computer'… Well, can you tell me what icons you do see?... I see, sir… A little red circle thingy with a piece taken out of it. I see… Well, sir, I don't know that you want to run Windows Vista on your Apple computer… No, sir, I don't know if Steve Jobs parents were married, but I assume so… Yes, sir, you have a good day… Yes, sir, be sure to bring your receipt for that Windows upgrade when you come in… Gooodb-" The line went dead and he signed and hung up the phone.

He hung his head and slowly shook it. Three and a half years of college for this?

"Long day already, sweetie?" he heard a sweet, familiar voice say. He looked up and smiled.

"Well, good morning again, miss. How can the Nerd Herd help you today?"

Sarah leaned in and gave him a kiss. "That's a start," she said. "Lunch? Ellie fixed us some sandwiches."

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he said, picking up an invoice. "We have a tech install over at the Hilton. There's a BioScience conference and they need me there to set up their computers for registration and for the presentations."

Sarah frowned. "You can't send someone else?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "No one else has the skill set."

"Well, that's what I get for dating such a smart guy," she said. "See you later, then?"

"Sure," he said. She leaned over the counter and kissed him. He watched her all the way out of the store.

"Bartowski!'

He spun around. "Yes, Big Mike?"

"Aren't you supposed to be down at that medical convention?"

"I was just leaving," Chuck said.

"Make sure you shower before you come back," Big Mike said. "Ain't no tellin' what kind of germs they got down there."

Chuck started to correct him, but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

It wasn't until he was in the Herder and half way to the hotel that he realized: BioScience Conference! He slammed on the brakes and broke out in a cold sweat.

Jill Roberts. What if when he was setting up Jill Roberts came in? It happened before. Well, okay, maybe it didn't really happen before. It was getting a little – okay a lot – confusing figuring out what was real anymore. But Jill did get her degree in molecular biology and she did work in the biotech field.

"Okay, Chuck," he said to himself. "This is crazy. You are not going to meet Jill Roberts at this conference. You are going to go there, do the install, and go back to work. After you shower like Big Mike wants."

He took a deep breath and then started out for the hotel once more.

***********************************

Large banners in the lobby proclaimed "BioScience Conference 2008" and the feeling of really bad déjà vu hit him again. He shook it off and began the setup.

Several hours later, he checked the last of the registration computers and said to the short conference rep standing next to him, "Okay, so the network should be set up with 10 base T Ethernet connecting all the servers for the conference with the firewall in place." As soon as he said it, he broke out in a sweat again and looked up, expecting to see Jill Roberts, the college girlfriend who broke his heart, slept with his roommate and dumped him, walking down the hall.

"Um, is everything okay?" the conference rep asked.

Chuck looked down at him, and then looked back up. No Jill. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked back down at the man. "No. I mean, yes. Yes, everything is okay. You're good to go." He picked up a clipboard and handed it to the man. "If you could just sign here, indicating that the work was completed." He looked back up as the man signed, still expecting to see Jill walk in and feeling an odd feeling of relief and disappointment that she wasn't there.

The man handed him back the clipboard and Chuck bent over to begin packing up his bag. "Chuck?" he heard a familiar voice say. "Chuck Bartowski."

He looked up into the beautiful soft brown eyes of Jill Roberts. He panicked. "Present. Yes, that's me," he said.

"It's me," she said. "Jill!"

"Jill! Oh my gosh, of course," he said. "Hi." He reached out and hugged her awkwardly across the table.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey… you," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she said.

Chuck noticed the huge ring on her finger and his eyes went wide. "You're married?" he asked, incredulous.

She looked confused for a moment, and then looked down at her wedding and engagement rings. "Oh, yeah." She held her hand up. "Four years now. You hadn't heard?"

"No," he said, trying hard to process this information. "No, I hadn't heard."

"I got married just a little bit after graduation." She turned and glanced behind her. "As a matter of fact, here's my husband now."

Chuck followed her gaze and paled. Walking toward him, impeccable in a suit and tie, was his nemesis, Bryce Larkin.

"Hi, honey," Bryce said, giving Jill a kiss. He turned. "Hello, Chuck. Long time no see."

"B- B- B- Bryce!" Chuck stammered.

"Good to see you again," Bryce said. "What are you doing here at the Conference? Jill wanted me to come along so all the other doctors wouldn't keep hitting on her." He put an arm around her waist and kissed her and she giggled.

"I was setting up the computers," Chuck said, lamely.

"Hon, why don't you go on in and get your registration. I want to catch up with Chuck," Bryce said.

Jill gave Bryce a light peck. "Good to see you, Chuck. We'll all have to get together sometime."

Bryce stepped around the table and slapped a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You are finished, aren't you?" he asked. "Let's go have a drink."

Stunned, Chuck followed as Bryce led him to the hotel bar.

They sat at one of the table in the bar and Chuck set his Nerd Herd bag next to his chair. Bryce signaled the waitress. "Martini, three olives," he said. "Chuck? Amber Bock?" Chuck nodded.

When the waitress left, Bryce turned to Chuck. "What are you doing, Chuck?"

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked.

Bryce shook his head sadly. "This isn't your life," Bryce said. "Working at the Buy More? You were meant… You _are_ meant for so much more."

Chuck looked down at his Nerd Herder nametag. "I'm… thinking about my options," he said. "Working on my five year plan."

Bryce sighed, the same sigh that Chuck gave when a customer asked a particularly stupid question. The waitress returned with their drinks. Bryce laid a twenty on her tray, handed Chuck his beer, picked up his martini by the stem and drained it in a single swallow. Then he picked up the little plastic sword with the olives and twirled it between his fingers. "Another, please" he said to the waitress.

She left.

"Where do you get off?" Chuck asked. "Why am I even talking to you? You got me kicked out of Stanford for something I didn't do. You stole Jill from me. And after screwing up my life, now you're going to lecture me?"

"You know why I got you kicked out," Bryce said. "I was looking out for you. I'm always looking out for you. Even now."

Chuck set his beer down. "What?"

"Come on, Chuck. Think about it. Is this really your life? Is this what you were meant to do?" The waitress returned. He help up a hand, slid the three olives he had been playing with into his mouth with his tongue, dropped another twenty on the tray, picked up his new drink by the stem, and downed it. He set the glass on the waitress' tray and snatched the little sword with the olives, then waived her away. "You can live this life, Chuck. This normal life. Or you can be who you were meant to be. Think about it." He stood up, slid the olives into his mouth, and then dropped the little plastic sword on the table. He turned and started to walk away. "See you later, Chuck," he said without turning around.

Chuck stared at him as he left, then stared for a long time at the empty doorway from which he had left. He absent-mindedly rubbed his warm left hand.

**************************************

Chuck drove back to his apartment. If Emmett asked, he could say that the call went long and that per Big Mikes instructions, he had to go home to shower before he could return to work and by then his shift was over. He called Morgan. "Morgan, buddy. Can you do me a solid and clock me out at five?... Yeah, I finished the install and I'm kinda beat… Yeah… Thanks buddy… No… No Call of Duty tonight. I'm pretty wiped. See you tomorrow."

He went home, showered, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a long while. How long, he really couldn't say. His reverie was interrupted by his cell phone. He picked it up and saw the smiling face of Sarah Walker in her Weinerlicious uniform. "Hi Sarah."

"Chuck," Sarah said. "Are you okay? You sound… funny."

"I'm just tired," he said. "Tough day at work."

"Yeah. I spent all day going over the records to take to the tax accountant. I never realized running a small business was so much work."

"I saw Bryce Larkin today," he said.

"Bryce? You mean the guy who got you kicked out of Stanford? Where?"

"He was with Jill. They were at the BioScience conference. They're married now."

"Jill Roberts? Oh, I'm sorry, Chuck," Sarah said sympathetically. "That must have been hard. Do you want me to come over?"

"No," he said, then paused. "Sarah, do you think that maybe your life…" His voice trailed off.

"What Chuck? I'm coming over."

"No," Chuck said without enthusiasm. "I really am tired. I'm just gonna grab a quick bite and then turn in."

"Chuck. I really think…"

"Good night, Sarah," he said, almost slurring the words. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Chuck…" Sarah started, but Chuck hung up the phone.

**************************************

**************************************

Ellie nodded to the duty nurse as she hurried past on her way to Chuck's room. She only had a few minutes and wanted to check on Sarah. They would notify her immediately of any change in Chuck's condition, but even though she had personally made each of the floor nurses promise to keep an eye on Sarah, she was worried that Sarah had been wasting away. She wasn't eating and there were constantly dark circles under her eyes. Ellie wasn't sure what John Casey had said to get her to go home the second night, but other than quick trips home to show and to change clothes, she had been by Chuck's bedside ever since. Ellie had them bring in a cot for Sarah so she could at least try to get some proper sleep.

Ellie opened the door and Sarah jumped. She had been sitting in the chair next to Chuck's bed, her head resting on his arm.

"I'm sorry," Ellie said. "I didn't mean to startle you." She saw Sarah rub her eyes and realized she had been crying. Again. Ellie was surprised any of them had any tears left.

Sarah struggled to her feet and faced Ellie, but couldn't look at her. "Do you hate me?" she asked suddenly.

Ellie, who had been starting to take a step into the room, froze. "What?" she asked.

"Do you hate me?" Sarah asked. "For what happened to Chuck?"

Ellie burst into the room and enfolded Sarah in her arms. "Oh my God, Sarah. No! How could you ever think that?"

"But it's my fault," Sarah said. "If he hadn't been trying to protect me… It should be me laying there, not him. He doesn't deserve this."

Ellie gently pulled away from Sarah so she could look at her. Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. Ellie hadn't noticed until now how hollow Sarah's cheeks had become and wondered with alarm how much weight she'd lost. "Sarah. Sarah, how could you say that? How could you _think_ that? If anything happened to you…" She paused, searching for the right words. "You have to know that Chuck wouldn't have it any other way. I know how much Chuck loves you. You can see it every times he looks at you. The way his eyes lit up every time someone mentioned your name. So how could I hate you? The person that my brother would give anything for?"

"But I…" Sarah started to say.

Ellie shushed her and pulled her back into a tight embrace. "Chuck's going to be fine. You have to believe that. You have to have faith."

There was a noise from the hall and Ellie turned to see Devon filling the doorway. He gave Ellie a small nod and moved just inside the room and a little to the left of the doorway.

"Come on," Ellie said. "You have to get something to eat and get some proper sleep. I'm taking you home with me. Devon will take you down to the car. I'll be right there."

Sarah started to protest, but Ellie cut her off. "You know I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer, so you might as well."

Devon put his arm around Sarah and guided her gently from the room. She leaned heavily upon him. Ellie waited until they were out of the room, then turned and faced Chuck's bed.

"Charles Irving Bartowski," she said in the stern tone she used when they were both younger and she had to 'pull rank' as big sister. "Look what you're doing to that poor girl. Now you stop this foolishness and wake up right now!" She slammed her hands against the railing at foot of the bed and yelled, "Dammit, Chuck, why won't you wake up?" Her eyes filled with the tears she thought she had run out of and she rubbed her fingers across her forehead. "Why won't you wake up?" she moaned.

The duty nurse, hearing the commotion from down the hall, came running into the room. She saw Doctor Bartowski, the pillar of strength for so many in the hospital, leaning against the railing at the foot of her brother's bed as if all that strength were gone.

She walked over and started to put her arm around Ellie's shoulder. Ellie suddenly stood upright and shook her off. "I'm fine." She clenched her fists so hard her arms shook. Then she took a deep breath and was immediately calm. At least outwardly. "I'm sorry, Carmen. I didn't mean to snap. I'm taking Sarah home. Call down and tell them I won't be able to finish my shift."

"Yes, Doctor Bartowski."

Ellie spun on her heel and strode out of the room.

Carmen spent a few minutes checking Chuck's vitals and double checking all the equipment. She looked down at the still figure in the bed and sighed. So young and obviously so much to live for. She reached down and gently caressed a stray curl.

She heard a sound and turned suddenly. Doctor Woodcomb was standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean to startle you, Carmen," he said in a surprisingly soft voice. Everyone at the hospital joked that Doctor Woodcomb had two volumes, loud and louder, so it was a surprise to hear him speak so softly.

"I was just leaving," she said, embarrassed to be caught in such a tender moment with a man she didn't even know. She hurried past Doctor Woodcomb and out the door.

Devon walked over and stood beside the bed looking down at his future brother in law. "This is so not awesome, bro," he said quietly. He pulled the chair by the bed closer and sat down. "It's been real hard on Ellie and Sarah," he said. "It's been real hard on all of us. Although I guess you'd know that, hearing them crying all the time."

"I know Ellie feels so helpless. Here she is a doctor; she's saved all these people; and she can't do anything for her own brother. But we've done all we can, bro. It's up to you, now. You've got to fight. You've got to beat this. I know you can do it, Chuck. I've always had faith in you."

He took a deep breath. "You know I love Ellie more than anything in the world and I can't stand to see her hurt. So if there was any way you could see fit to waking up soon, that would be…" He paused. He had been about to say 'awesome' but that word seemed inappropriate. "That would be the best wedding present that you could give Ellie and me."

"You know, Chuck, Ellie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And as much as I love her – as awesome as is it to have her in my life – it's not going to be complete unless you're there to share it with us. You're so much a part of our lives. So much a part of _my_ life, that I can't imagine it without you, bro. I mean, I get the greatest woman in the world and this megabonus of you as a brother in law."

"So Chuck," he said, standing up. "I would consider it a personal favor if you would just get better. Deal bro?" He picked up Chuck's hand and slapped it into his own, gripping it tightly. "Deal! And I'm gonna hold you to that, bro. I'm gonna hold you to that."


	5. A Normal Day With His Girlfriend

Thanks to all who wrote reviews, comments, and suggestions for the previous chapters. A special thanks, as usual, to **Poa**. No matter how carefully I proofread, the faithful **Poa** manages to find a couple slip-ups. For that, I am grateful.

CHUCK VERSUS A NORMAL LIFE

Chapter 5

A Normal Day With His Girlfriend

The alarm flashed over from 6:59 to 7:00 and Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug," began blasting out of the speaker. Chuck groaned and slapped at the alarm. You'd think with almost twelve hours of sleep, he wouldn't be tired. But even with all that sleep, he felt incredibly weak and drained. Maybe he wasn't crazy. Maybe he was just sick. Yeah, maybe it was a brain tumor. There was a cheery thought.

He struggled out of bed and headed toward the shower. The door was locked and he could hear the water running, so he shuffled into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, then got out his bowl, Fruit Loops and milk. He heard the faint beeping again and looked around for the source, but didn't see anything so he shut it out.

Ellie came into the kitchen in her robe, toweling her hair dry.

"Hey Chuck," she said in her 'concerned sister' voice.

"Mornin' sis," Chuck said, stifling a yawn.

Ellie sat down at the table and frowned at Chuck. "Chuck," she said. "Can you stop by the hospital this afternoon after work?"

"I guess," Chuck shrugged. "Why?"

Ellie bit her bottom lip and looked down, then took a deep breath and looked up at Chuck. "I would like you to talk to Doctor Friedman."

"Friedman," Chuck said. "Isn't that the psychiatrist you have on staff?"

"You haven't been yourself lately, Chuck," Ellie said. "Sarah said last night you wouldn't talk to her and you even hung up on her. That's not like you, Chuck."

"I'm fine," Chuck said, his voice flat. "I don't need to have my head shrunk."

"Well then talk to _me_, Chuck. Tell me what's happening."

Chuck stood, walked into the kitchen and dropped his bowl in the sink. "I have to take a shower," he said. "I'm going to be late for my exciting day at the Buy More."

Standing under the shower, Chuck began to feel guilty. Ellie was only trying to help, and he had treated her like crap. He held his face under the shower head and blew out the water as it ran into his mouth. Maybe he _should_ go see the psychiatrist. Something definitely was wrong with him.

He stepped out of the shower and started to towel off, then looked around. What was that damned beeping? He seemed to hear it louder when he was alone. He tried to tune it out as he shaved and brushed his teeth. Then it was back to his bedroom to dress in his standard Nerd Herd outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror. "You are Chuck Bartowski," he told his reflection. "You are the supervisor of the Nerd Herd at the Burbank Buy More. You are not a spy. There is no such thing as the Intersect."

He walked out of his bedroom and knocked on Ellie's door. "Yes," she called.

"Please, sis, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ellie's bedroom door opened. She was dressed in her scrubs and had one shoe on and the other in her hand. "I'm sorry, Ellie," he said. "I know you're just trying to help and I know I've been a little loopy lately. Give me a day or two, and if I'm not back to normal, I'll go see the psychiatrist, okay?"

Ellie dropped the shoe and gave Chuck a hug. "I just want to make sure you're okay," she said.

"I'm gonna be, sis," Chuck said. "I promise."

He turned to leave and looked down at his left hand. He shook it until the odd warm sensation went away.

He went out and got in the Nerd Herder. Before he started it, he pulled out his phone. He was dreading making this call.

The phone rang and he almost hung up before it connected.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Hello, Sarah? Am I waking you?"

"No," came the sleepy reply and Chuck knew she was lying. Funny, the only time Sarah seemed to lie was to spare his feelings.

"Sarah, I wanted to apologize for last night. I guess I was kind of shaken up seeing Jill and Bryce again. I shouldn't have shut you out like that. Can you forgive me?"

There was a long pause before Sarah spoke again. "Chuck, if we're going to have a relationship, a real relationship, then you have to let me in; especially those times when you're hurting. I want to be there for you. That's what girlfriends do. That's what people who love each other do."

"I know, Sarah," Chuck said. "I… I was wrong and I know I hurt you last night."

Chuck heard Sarah sigh through the phone. "Just saying you're sorry isn't enough, Chuck. A relationship takes work, commitment, trust. I need you to know that you trust me, Chuck."

"I do…" Chuck began.

"Let me finish," Sarah said. "I need to know that you trust me enough to share when you are hurting, or sad, or to talk to me about whatever is going on with you. Lately you've been shutting me out. I don't know what's going on with you."

"Please, Sarah, I… I want to talk to you about all this. Just not over the phone. Can we meet tonight after I get off work?"

"Of course," Sarah said. "Four-thirty?"

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Should I stop by the Orange Orange?"

"No," Sarah said. "Come by my place. We'll order out."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"Chuck?" Sarah said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sarah," Chuck said.

Somehow, after the conversation, the incessant beeping in his head seemed to fade a little.

*******************************************

As Chuck was clocking in at the Buy More, he heard a sound behind him. He spun around and, as expected, saw Emmett Milbarge right behind him. 'Does the man have no concept of personal space?' Chuck wondered.

"So, Chuck," Emmett said. "You had Morgan Grimes clock you out yesterday."

"Yes, Emmett," Chuck said. "The setup for the BioScience conference went long and Big Mike insisted that I shower before I came back to work. By the time I got home and got a shower, it was after five o'clock."

"Well, I guess I better go ask Big Mike about your little story," Emmett said, drawing out the word 'story' by way of emphasis.

"Go ahead," Chuck said. "The man's body's a temple. He doesn't want germs to sully the temple."

Emmett gave an exasperated 'Hmmph' and stalked off.

"If it isn't the Imperious Leader himself," Morgan said, emerging from the break room as Chuck walked by. "You okay, buddy? You sounded a little out of it yesterday."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, Morgan. Thanks for asking, buddy," Chuck said. Morgan wandered off to clock in while Chuck continued out into the store. Jeff, Lester and Anna were standing in front of the video wall watching a car chase unfold on the television. "Twenty large says this ends with the pigs making that punk eat lead," Lester said. "Thoughts?"

"I say he crashes and we end up with a standoff, maybe hostages," Anna said as she slapped money in Lester's palm.

"Never gonna happen," Lester said.

"Please, you guys are amateurs," Jeff said. "This has beat down written all over it."

"Okay, bring it in then, everybody. Bring it in. Bring it in. Bring it in," Lester said, collecting cash from the growing circle of Buy More employees.

"You in Chuck?" Lester asked, turning to him.

"I… ah… no," Chuck said, nervously. He looked around. It wasn't Christmas. There was no Fulcrum. No one was going to crash a car into the Buy More to find a Nerd Herd supervisor.

"Suit yourself," Lester said. Just then, there was a collective groan as on the television, the speeding car hit a line of spikes deployed by the police and slowed to a stop.

"Oh, man, I never win!" Lester said, slapping the money in the hand of a smiling Skip.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

Chuck checked the computer logs, and then called his Nerd Herders over. "Okay, people. Nerd Herd Virus Alert says that there's a new virus out today. This one is going to be targeting newbies. They get an email saying that their virus protection has expired and to click on a link to get a free twelve month extension. Once you do, it clones your address book to a remote server and crashes Outlook. We're expecting high call volume on this one."

"Why can't people just use Eudora instead of lining Bill Gates pockets?" Lester asked.

"Well, Lester," Chuck said. "Since we sell software, it would be kind of bad if everyone went to open source, don't you think?"

"Microsoft is secretly inserting code in Windows Vista to brainwash people into voting Republican. That's how John McCain got elected," Jeff said.

"Uh, Jeff, Barak Obama was elected president," Chuck said.

"That's what the Trilateral Commission wants you to think," Jeff said.

"Ooookay," Chuck said, slapping his hands together. He started passing out pieces of paper. "Anna, I need you to go over to Certico. Their UNIX server is on the fritz. Again."

"Didn't Jeff go last time?" Anna asked.

"And took a thermos of 'coffee' with him, which is why I want you to take this one," Chuck said. "Lester, you're going to be on Help Desk."

Lester glanced around and then slid a ten dollar bill across the counter to Chuck. "Don't you think Skip would be a better choice for Help Desk?"

"I'm standing right here," Skip said.

Chuck slid the money back. "Lester is on help desk. Skip, we have a home theater install. Take the van, and you'll need Jeff along. It's a 60 inch plasma. And Jeff, leave your thermos here."

"Damn," Jeff said.

After detailing the last two of his crew to the audio install bay, Chuck took a seat behind the counter of the Nerd Herd desk and started logging invoices and handling the occasional walk-up customer.

He was bored out of his skull, and the beeping seemed to be back. At least as the Intersect, he was faking installs to go out chasing bad guys; wearing tuxedos to lavish parties; making the world safe for democracy. He looked around. Was Bryce right? Was he meant for more than this? Was he meant to be a spy? He sighed and took another phone call from a woman whose iPhone wasn't working because her four year old had tried to flush it down the toilet.

************************************

About noon, he went back to the back to check on a delivery of hard drives and when he came out he saw Lizzie, the Schwarma girl. Lester was talking to her and Jeff was hovering a short distance away with a video camera trained down Lizzie's shirt. After Lester paid her and she walked away, Lester turned to Jeff. "Did you get it? Did you get it?"

Chuck froze, remembering Lizzie stealing Ellie's ring, stalking him on the roof, and fighting with Sarah. But Ellie had her ring. Lizzie wouldn't be bugging the Buy More for the same reason Fulcrum wouldn't stage a fake car chase to crash into the Buy More and find the Intersect. There was no Intersect to find.

The guns, the car chases, the bombs, the being dangled off of roofs, that wasn't real. This was real. This was his life. Had he really been nostalgic for all that? The risking his life? The cheating death? The guns and knives and bombs and poisons? All the time he was the Intersect, he had been dreaming of a normal life. Now that he was living a normal life, was he really dreaming of being the Intersect? He had a life, friends, and a really, really hot girlfriend. So what if this life wasn't exciting and dangerous? Exciting and dangerous were overrated, weren't they?

He smiled. Yeah. A normal life. He walked over to confront Jeff and Lester and their 'mammary-cam.'

**************************************

After work, Chuck picked up a bottle of Chateau Margot, a white dinner jacket and a single red rose and headed over to Sarah's. There would be no Bryce Larkin there this time. Sarah was all his. She loved him. He loved her. What more could a man ask for?

Chuck stopped in front of Sarah's door and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door: 'shave-and-a-haircut.' Sarah opened the door looking lovely in a teal top and black slacks.

"Good evening Miss Walker," he said, holding out the rose.

"Good evening Mister Bartowski," Sarah said, taking the rose and holding it playfully under her nose. "Won't you come in?"

Chuck stepped in. Sarah closed the door, then turned, put her hand behind his head and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss. Chuck felt his toes curling again. He fumbled with the bottle of wine, feeling for the table beside the door, finally setting it down with a 'thunk' and sliding his hand behind Sarah's back.

Sarah ended the kiss and pulled away just enough to look Chuck in the eyes. "I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you," he said. "Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Sure," Sarah said, taking his hand and leading him over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Chuck took a deep breath. "I want to apologize again for last night. It was thoughtless and unfair. I know I have been distant and moody lately. I'm not sure what happened. Lately… lately I've been having these strange thoughts. These strange… It's like I have these memories of another life. A life where you and I are together, but we can't _be_ together. I don't want that life. I want this life. I want to be with you."

Sarah took his left hand and he felt the warmth as her hand covered his. She smiled at him. "Choose this life," she said. "Choose to be with me."

She leaned in and kissed him, gently at first, and then more passionately. The beeping faded to silence.

**************************************

**************************************

John Casey threw open the door to Chuck's room and flipped on the light. As he expected, Sarah was in the chair next to Chuck's bed, in the dark, her hand resting on his. She looked up and blinked at the sudden light.

"Are you out of your mind, Walker?" Casey roared.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You quit?" Casey bellowed. "You really quit?"

Sarah blinked a few more times as her eyes adjusted. "I didn't quit," Sarah said softly. "I took an indefinite leave of absence."

"Taken leave of your senses," Casey growled. "What were you thinking? What _are_ you thinking?"

"Beckman is shutting down the mission," Sarah said. "She told me I was being reassigned; that there was nothing more for me to do here."

"She's right," Casey said. "Even his sister said that if he hasn't come to by now…"

"_Shut up_, Casey," Sarah cut him off. "I'm not leaving him."

"And just how long are you planning to wait?" he asked.

"As long as it takes," Sarah said, glancing back at Chuck's still form. It took an effort of will to tear her eyes away from him and turn back to Casey. It was getting harder and harder to look at Casey. Casey reminded her of 'Spy World', as Chuck called it. The world that had almost gotten Chuck killed. The world that could still kill him.

"So when do _you_ leave?" she asked.

"I'm not," Casey said.

Sarah looked at him, confused. "If they're shutting down Operation Bartowski, then you've been reassigned," she said.

"Not… necessarily," Casey said.

Sarah looked even more confused for a moment, and then her face clouded with anger. "You mean they're reassigning _me_ and not _you_?" she asked. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to…"

"Whoa there, blondie," Casey said, knowing the derogatory nickname would bring her up short. It worked, she glared at him.

"Beckman reassigned me, too."

"Then…" she started.

"I pointed out that someone has to continue monitoring the asset in case he woke up or starts babbling in his 'sleep.' Beckman was going to assign some low-level flunky. I pointed out that I had more than six weeks accrued vacation, so she could either pay another agent to baby-sit Bartowski, or they could let me do it and charge it against my vacation time."

"Casey! You…"

"Used my head? Thought with my head and not some other part of my anatomy? Didn't let my emotions cloud my judgment? Yeah."

Sarah launched herself across the room and threw her arms around Casey's neck. He gave a grunt and peeled her off. "Be a fine thing if Bartowski woke up now and saw that. I'd probably have to put him down again."

Sarah was smiling at him and her eyes were wet with tears. "Thank you, John," she said.

"Tell anybody and I'll kick your ass," he said.

"Or at least try," she replied.

Casey grunted. "Let's get some air. We need to talk about your 'leave.'"

Casey held the door. Sarah stepped over to pat Chuck's hand. "I'll be right back," she said, then followed Casey out.

For a few moments, the room was silent except for the beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor. A few moments later, the door opened and Morgan stuck his head in. He looked around and, seeing no one but Chuck, he entered, pulling Anna in by the hand.

Morgan went over to stand by the bed. Anna stopped just inside the doorway. "Hey, buddy," Morgan said. "How you doing?"

"He can't hear you, Morgan," Anna said, squirming.

"Sure he can," he said. "Ellie said that some people in a coma can hear and process what goes on around them. What they hear anyway."

Anna stiffened at the mention of Chuck's sister. Although she and Morgan had patched things up… at least somewhat… she knew that deep down Morgan would always have a hopeless crush on Ellie Bartowski.

"How is he?" Anna asked in a small voice.

"Well, he's off the ventilator, so that's good. That's progress. He actually seemed to be doing better. Sarah swears she saw his eyelids flutter yesterday. But all of a sudden, today he seemed to have a bit of a relapse. Devon said he's afraid that if it continues, he may have to go back on the ventilator."

Anna shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and Jeff and Lester came flying into the room. Anna actually had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by the door.

"I told you that the door to the pharmaceutical closet would be locked, you imbecile!" Lester hissed at Jeff.

"It couldn't hurt to try," Jeff shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt? Now security is looking for us," Lester moaned. "I thought you were sticking to beer."

"But it was a veritable pill smorgasbord," Jeff protested.

Morgan sighed and stepped between them. "Guys? The reason we're here? Chuck?"

Lester glanced over at Chuck, and then turned back to Morgan. "We're here because you made us come. You're holding our 'Boobs Boobs Boobs' disk hostage."

"Well, I think it would be good for Chuck to have his friends visit," Morgan said. "I _thought_ it would be therapeutic."

"So, if he's in a coma," Jeff asked, "do they still deliver meals? I'm kinda hungry and if he's not going to eat it…"

"No, Jeff," Morgan said. "They're not delivering meals."

"So you think they could?" Jeff asked. "I mean, they prepare one for each patient, probably, so I could come over and, you know, help get rid of the extra one."

"Stop it!" Anna shrieked and Morgan, Jeff and Lester turned around and looked at her, wide eyed. "Stop it! It's Chuck. He's dying and there's nothing we can do. My Nana went into a coma and she never came out."

She ran from the room. Morgan, stunned into inaction for a moment, took off after her.

Jeff staggered over to the bed and looked down at Chuck, cocking his head to one side as if listening. "Don't believe her," he said to Chuck. "She's trying to seduce you into staying. Women are liars."

"What are you talking about?" Lester asked, inching a little closer to the bed.

Jeff's glassy eyes seemed to clear for a moment. "Don't give up, Chuck," Jeff said in a clear voice. "I don't have that many friends." Then he shook his head and grinned. "I bet there are some unconscious people who did get a dinner tray," he said, and staggered out of the room.

Lester watched him go and then turned back around to look down at Chuck. "Get well, Charles. It's not the same without you."

Then he, too, left the room.


	6. A Normal Day Meeting Her Father

Special thanks to "Bobbie" an on-line friend in Poland who provided me with the Polish used in this Chapter. Between Bobbie and Yvonne, I'm beginning to wonder if all Polish women are so beautiful.

Thanks again for all the reviews and to my proof-reader **Poa**. Just remember, in **Poa**'s defense, I post the chapters and then **Poa** reviews them so if you are catching this before **Poa** does, the typos, etc. are all mine.

CHUCK VERSUS A NORMAL LIFE

Chapter 6

A Normal Day Meeting Her Father

The alarm flashed over from 6:59 to 7:00 and Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug," began blasting out of the speaker. Chuck sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Wha?" he mumbled. He remembered going to Sarah's last night. They talked, then she kissed him, and then…

How did he get here? More importantly, what the heck happened last night?

This simply wasn't fair. So far, his life with Orange Orange Sarah had been as chaste as his life with Spy World Sarah. At least, as far as he remembered. Wait, he berated himself. There was only one Sarah. Spy World Sarah was a delusion. Isn't that what he had decided yesterday? Why did it all seem so fuzzy? Except the kiss. That kiss last night. That had to have been real. No dream could curl his toes like that kiss had, could it?

He reached over and shut off the alarm clock and sat on the end of the bed, trying to think. Why was it so hard to think? He ran a hand through his hair. What day was it? He knew he had to work today, but he realized he didn't know what day of the week it was. So how did he know he had to work?

He shook his head. Did he and Sarah drink last night? Is that why everything was so fuzzy?

He got up and padded in to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, stripped off his clothes, and stepped in. He kept the water cold. Hopefully that would help him focus a little better. He ran his head under the water and then wiped the water out of his eyes. He started to feel a little better. Maybe he should call Sarah. Yeah, and ask what? 'Say, Sarah, did we make love last night, because I'm a little hazy.' He sighed.

His shower over, he stepped out and reached for the towel. Suddenly, he stopped and listened. The beeping was gone. At least that was something.

He toweled off, shaved and then went into his bedroom to change into his Nerd Herd uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed again. Maybe he should talk to Sarah about what to do with his life. A vision popped into his head of him, seventy years old, sitting at the Nerd Herd desk, a wrinkled Morgan by his side. He shuddered. No wonder Jeff drank so much.

He walked out into the kitchen and fixed himself some Fruit Loops. He was standing in the kitchen when he heard something. He strained to listen and heard Ellie giggling, saying something too muffled to hear, and then moaning. He started humming… loudly.

He dropped his bowl in the sink, grabbed his bag, and hurried out the door. "I've gotta get my own place," he said.

Nerd Herder 3 was parked outside the apartment, so apparently he had driven home last night without any trouble. Or at least with no visible signs of damage to the Nerd Herder. He shrugged and got in, popped his iPod into the dock and hit shuffle. The first song queued and Frightened Rabbit, 'Keep Yourself Warm' started. He cranked it up.

He was just about to put the Herder in gear when there was a knock on the passenger window. He turned the music down and rolled down the window. "Turn off that crap," John Casey said, reaching in to pop the lock and climb in. "Car's in the shop. You're giving me a ride."

"Wasn't your car in the shop yesterday? Or was that the day before?"

Casey reached over and turned off the radio. "Been listening to this crap and it's rotting your brain," Casey said.

"That was a great song," Chuck protested. "It has a great message."

Casey merely grunted, folded his arms over his chest, and stared out the windshield.

Chuck _almost _reached over and turned the radio back on; but when he glanced over at Casey, he decided that he'd rather keep his liver. They drove to the Buy More in silence.

Chuck parked the Herder alongside the other Nerd Herders and Casey got out and started into the store. "You're welcome," Chuck called after him. Chuck wasn't sure, but he might have heard a grunt in return. He shut the car door and suddenly shivered. He had the oddest sensation of someone brushing their fingers across his cheek. He glanced around nervously, then shook it off and headed into the store.

He was barely in the front door when "Bartowski" echoed across the store. Big Mike was standing in his office door, hands on his hips. "My office," Big Mike bellowed.

Chuck started toward Big Mike. "I need to clock in…" he started to say.

"Later," Big Mike said. Chuck stepped into Big Mike's office and Big Mike closed the door. "Bartowski, Bartowski, Bartowski," Big Mike said, taking a seat behind his desk. Chuck couldn't help but notice the half-eaten box of donuts on Big Mike's desk. Evidently Big Mike had come in early.

"Yes, Big Mike?" Chuck asked.

"I got a directive from Buy More corporate. I need to recommend someone from our store for a management training class."

Chuck felt a little knot in the pit of his stomach. Did he want to take management training at the Buy More? Would that mean that he was choosing Buy More as a career? Did he want to get locked into that?

"And you want me to take the class?" Chuck asked.

"God no," Big Mike said. "That would mean you'd be out of the store for six weeks taking the course, and then they'd probably move you to another store. Without you, I'd have to deal with these animals."

"You mean your employees," Chuck said, dumbfounded. The image of him, seventy years old, sitting at the Nerd Herd desk returned, but this time an ancient Big Mike was standing over him, eating a donut.

"Exactly," Big Mike said. "They scare me, Chuck." He picked up a donut and took a bite. "So anyway, Chuck," he said, powdered sugar puffing out of his mouth with each word, "I need you to pick me someone for management training. Make it someone we can do without."

Chuck just stared at him for a moment. "So you want me to pick out the next management trainee for the Buy More."

"They want the name by this afternoon," Big Mike said.

"That soon?" Chuck asked.

"Well, they asked three weeks ago but I keep forgetting," Big Mike said. "Now get out of my office. And remember, someone we can do without."

Chuck stood and stumbled out of Big Mike's office. "I'm gonna be here forever," he moaned.

Morgan was waiting for him outside Big Mike's office and followed him as he went back to clock in. "What was that all about?" Morgan asked. "Are we finally getting rid of Emmett? I'll have to check who had today in the pool."

"No," Chuck said, still a little dazed. "Big Mike has to send someone to a management training class."

"Whoa ho ho, Chuckster!" Morgan said. "Moving up in the world. All hail the next Vice President of Buymoria."

"It's not me," Chuck said.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"Evidently, because having me here allows Big Mike to not do any actual work. So I have to choose someone we can do without."

"John Casey," said Morgan quickly.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"The dude scares me," Morgan said. "I'm just waiting for the day he goes postal."

"I'm… not comfortable getting rid of John Casey," Chuck said.

"Why oh why not?" Morgan asked. "The dude redefines creepy. He's like, creepy squared. Creepy to the nth power. Creepy is as creepy does. Creepy…"

"I get the picture, Morgan," Chuck cut him off. "I just think that someday we might need someone with John Casey's unique skill set."

"Unique skill set?" Morgan asked.

Chuck paused. He was actually thinking someone who could shoot the eye out of a needle at 100 yards, take down a hoard of ninja assassins and drive a Crown Vic through a wall, but instead he said, "Casey's our top salesman. Big Mike would never let him go."

"So who?" Morgan asked.

"What about you?" Chuck asked. "Maybe you're management material."

"Please, Chuck, we both know that I've avoided anything even remotely resembling authority since they made me a hall monitor in the seventh grade." Chuck and Morgan shared a collective shudder at the memory. "Besides," he said, pointing rapidly back and forth between Chuck and himself, "we can't break up the team. Han and Chewie, Frodo and Samwise, Batman and Robin."

"But Robin became Nightwing," Chuck said, a little puzzled as to where that thought had come from.

"Okay, bad example there, but my point stands. So who _are_ you going to choose?"

"I don't know, Morgan. I have to think about it." He looked down at Morgan who wasn't listening to him, but rather looking dazed at the front of the store.

"Angel alert," Morgan said.

Chuck followed his gaze and saw Sarah walking toward him. She reached out, grabbed his tie, and pulled him into a kiss. "Good morning, sweetie," she said. Then she glanced over at Morgan.

"Just leaving," Morgan said.

Sarah kissed him again. "How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Great. Great. I'm just great. How are you?" he stammered.

She gave him a sly smile. "Terrific," she said. "Can you come over to the Orange Orange at lunch?" She asked. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Um, sure," Chuck said. "Who is it?"

"Just come over around noon," she said, then gave him a kiss and left the store.

Chuck watched her go, still in awe that a girl like that was with a guy like him.

"Well, if you're through making out with your lady friend," he heard a voice whisper in his ear. "Perhaps you'd like to actually earn your paycheck."

Chuck didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. "Just going, Emmett," he said.

After sending off his Nerd Herders to their various assignments, Chuck went back to the seemingly endless task of logging invoices and work orders in the computer. He flipped absently through the invoices. Once, most of them would have been stamped 'Chuck Bartowski' since he spent so much time away on fake installs while doing missions for the…

'No!' he corrected himself. _That_ wasn't him. He _wasn't_ a spy.

He heard a commotion behind him. Someone had turned up the sound on the video wall. He stepped over to see what was up.

On the multiple screens were images of a burning building, surrounded by emergency crews. The crews were obviously herding people quickly out of the area. "We now have confirmation that the explosion in downtown Los Angeles was the work of the terrorist cell, Red Jihad," the announcer's voice was saying. "Police are evacuating the area because it believed that the terrorist cell may have laced the explosive with radioactive byproducts. We have a graphic showing the smoke dispersal patterns given the prevailing winds. Persons in the area shown in red are instructed to stay in their homes or business and to evacuate the streets."

"You could have stopped it, you know," a voice said from beside Chuck.

Chuck turned, startled. He hadn't heard anyone come up. Bryce Larkin, dressed in a fatigue jacket, a ball cap and dark glasses was standing next to him.

"What? Bryce?" Chuck asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The Intersect has information on Red Jihad. One of the members was here in the Buy More yesterday buying a pair of cell phones that were used as a remote detonator."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Chuck said.

"This isn't your life, Chuck," Bryce said. "You were meant for more than fixing computers and cell phones. And you know it."

"I know it?" Chuck said. "All I know is that when I was the Intersect, my life was constantly in danger, along with the lives of my friends and family. I was shot at, kidnapped, and dangled off of a building… twice! Forgive me for not wanting to go through that anymore."

"Who you talking to, buddy?"

Chuck spun around to see Morgan standing behind him. He turned, and there was no sign of Bryce.

"Um, nobody," Chuck said. "I was just saying… how tragic that was." He pointed to the video wall.

Morgan shook his head. "Where's Jack Bauer when you need him?"

Chuck looked down at Morgan, and then back at the video wall. It was faint, but the beeping was back.

****************************************

Chuck clocked out for lunch, checked himself in the break room mirror and then headed over to the Orange Orange to see Sarah.

Sarah was behind the counter, waiting on a pair of track-suited women. A man was sitting at one of the tables. Chuck immediately recognized him. "Mr. Burton?" he asked.

The man stood up. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Mr. Burton, it's me. The Schnook."

"I'm sorry, young man," the man said. "My name is Jack Walker."

Having finished with the customers, Sarah came over and took Chuck's arm. "Dad, I see you've met my boyfriend, Chuck." Jack Walker raised an eyebrow at that, but he stuck out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Charles," he said. "My daughter has told me _so much_ about you."

Chuck looked down at Sarah, then over at her father. "Oh," was all he managed to say as he shook Jack Burton's hand. Jack Walker had a firm, businesslike grip. Chuck was sure that he no doubt noticed how sweaty Chuck's palm was.

"Daddy's in town to close a deal for one of his clients, Hans Lichtenstein," Sarah said. "He wants to take us out to dinner this evening."

"That… that would be delightful," Chuck said, trying to stand now that his knees had turned to water.

"Great," Jack Walker said. "Sarah and I will swing by in the limo to pick you up at eight."

"The limo…" Chuck said. "Um, I mean, eight would be great… I didn't mean to rhyme there. Totally inadvertent. I should probably get back to work now."

Chuck hurried out of the Orange Orange and back over to the Buy More. As he walked in the store, Emmett looked at him and then pointedly down at his watch. Chuck suppressed the urge to flip him off.

********************************

It was hard to concentrate the rest of the day. He kept thinking about Bryce Larkin, the upcoming dinner with Sarah and her father, and who he could recommend for management training. He pondered this last dilemma. He could send Lester, but Lester's last foray into management had been an unmitigated disaster. He could send Jeff. That might actually be funny. But he couldn't do that to the poor training staff. Anna? No. Morgan would kill him. Besides, he didn't think Anna would want to leave the comfort of the herd. Skip? No. Skip was actually one of the few competent Nerd Herders and he didn't want to lose him. Finally, he came to a decision and went to Big Mike's office.

He knocked on the door. There was a snuffling and rustling from Big Mike's office. The door opened and Chuck suppressed a smile at seeing the indentation of a paper clip on Big Mike's cheek. Evidently he had woken Big Mike from his afternoon nap.

"I have a name for the management training," Chuck said.

"Which one of these poor bastards are you sending?" Big Mike asked.

"Morgan Grimes," Chuck said.

"_Grimes_?" Big Mike asked, surprised.

"I think it will do Morgan good," Chuck said. "I think that, deep down, he's got management potential if he applies himself. He's a leader and can gain the confidence of his co-workers. I think he's ready to move up."

"I don't care about all that crap," Big Mike said. "But it'll look good at corporate if I recommend a Hispanic. Looks good to the affirmative action goons. I'll send it in."

Big Mike slammed his door in Chuck's face. Now Chuck just had to figure out how to break the news to Morgan. Maybe he'd get Anna to do it.

************************************************

"So," Ellie said as she straightened Chuck's tie. "Dinner with Sarah's dad. Sounds serious."

"I'm dreading this," Chuck moaned. "I didn't exactly make the best first impression."

"You'll ace this, Charles," Ellie said. "You're aces."

"Pullin' out the Dad quotes," Chuck said. "You must be worried."

Ellie brushed some non-existent lint off his shoulder. "Just be yourself," she advised.

'Great,' Chuck thought. 'Be myself. But who am I? Bartowski or Carmichael? Nerd Herder or Intersect?'

Ellie gave him a hug and he stepped out into the courtyard to compose himself. He was staring at his wavering reflection in the surface of the fountain, thinking how appropriate a metaphor that was, when suddenly he heard, _Please wake up, Chuck._

He looked around, startled. It was Sarah's voice, but it sounded husky, as if she was very, very tired.

"Sarah?" he called, looking around. There was no sign of her. 'Wake up?' he thought.

"I'm here, Chuck," came Sarah's voice, but much more distinct and cheerful. He looked over and saw Sarah, looking stunning in a black dress with a lace shawl, strolling into the courtyward. "Dad's waiting in the limo." Chuck looked at her, confused, for a moment. Then he shook it off.

"You look incredible," he said.

She gave him a kiss and then rubbed her thumb across his lip to wipe away the lipstick. "You look pretty good yourself, Mr. Bartowski. Now, don't be nervous. I've told Daddy all about you."

"Great," Chuck muttered.

Sarah took his arm and led him out to the waiting limo.

"Good evening, Charles," Jack Walker said as Chuck climbed into the back of the limousine.

"Good evening, Mr. Walker," Chuck said, taking the proffered hand.

"Please, call me Jack," Sarah's father said.

Chuck took a seat in the back of the limo and glanced up front. He half expected to see John Casey behind the wheel. He had never ridden in a limo where Casey wasn't the driver and it felt a little strange.

"Barry," Jack Walker said. "Remember to route around that mess near downtown." Chuck felt a stab of guilt, recalling Bryce's words to him that afternoon. 'If you were the Intersect, you could have stopped it.'

"Yes, sir," the driver said. Jack hit a button and the partition between the driver and the passenger section closed.

"So, you work at the Buy More," Jack said.

"Um, yes sir," Chuck said.

"And you were kicked out of Stanford," Jack continued.

Chuck swallowed hard. He didn't like where this was going. Sarah touched her father's arm. "Be nice, Daddy. Chuck is a nice, sweet, charming man. He has lots of prospects."

"Nice and sweet don't get you very far in the world today, darlin'," Jack said.

"So Sarah said you were in town representing a client, Hans Lichtenstein?" Chuck asked quickly, changing the subject.

Clearly, Jack liked talking about himself and his deals. "I am not a boastful man, Charles, but this is my Mona Lisa," Jack said. "I was over in Dubai scouting prospects. These oil guys are just dying to buy anything American. So I run into this guy, Sheik Rajiv Amad, of the Saudi Royal Family? He's got a wad of cash he's looking to invest."

"So you sold him Nakamichi Plaza," Chuck said.

Jack's face clouded over. "How did you know that?"

"I, um, must have read somewhere that Hans Lichtenstein owned Nakamichi Plaza and put two and two together."

Jack looked a little dubious, but seemed to relax a little. "You're brighter than I gave you credit for, Charles. But don't go spreading that around. The deal isn't final yet and Rajiv likes to play things close to the vest. He's a little hot tempered."

"No kidding," Chuck muttered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, sir. Just, are you sure it's safe dealing with a Saudi sheik?" Chuck asked. "Especially with, you know, everything that's going on?"

"I am sure that Amad is completely on the up and up," Jack said. "Besides, I got a $700,000.00 finders fee for putting Amad in touch with Lichtenstein. And if the deal closes, I get a 6% commission on the sale. The building's worth, conservatively, $300 million, so…"

"Dad, that's great!" Sarah said, squeezing her father's arm.

"Then maybe you will leave all this mess and these crazy jobs and come back home to San Diego," Jack said.

"_Daddy_. I'm happy here," Sarah said.

"You were happy in D.C. with Bruce, and look how that turned out. And at least he had a decent job."

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay," Jack said, holding up his hands.

"No offense, Charles," Jack said, "But I just want the best for my little girl."

"I understand," Chuck said. "She deserves the best."

"I'm glad you agree," Jack replied.

They went to Jack's hotel for dinner on a balcony overlooking Nakamichi Plaza. Trying to act sophisticated, Chuck ordered a martini, three olives. "Use the Bombay Sapphire," Jack interjected to the waiter.

Jack then ordered a bottle of 2000 La Fife de la Grange. Chuck stifled a frown. That was the bottle of wine Sarah had suggested for his 'date' with Jill at the CIA restaurant. It, therefore, did not bring back the most pleasant of memories.

Dinner was superb, although the conversation was rather strained. It was obvious Jack Walker did not approve of his daughter's choice in boyfriends. He managed to mention ex-boyfriend 'Bruce', the lawyer in D.C., several times.

When they left the restaurant, Jack hung back for a moment for a word with the chef while Chuck and Sarah walked arm-in-arm through the lobby. Chuck found himself scanning the lobby for Sheik Rajiv Amad and his entourage.

"I don't think your father bought us as a couple," Chuck said. "I had no idea your father was such an important man."

"My father is always doing deals," Sarah said. "He's never had one this big before. I'm a little worried about his dealing with the Saudis. I have heard they can play rough if they don't get their way."

"You can say that again," Chuck muttered.

"What's that sweetie?" Sarah asked.

Chuck turned to face Sarah. "Why are you with me?" he asked. "I mean, you're smart, beautiful, your family has money, and I'm… I make $12.50 an hour supervising the Nerd Herd at a Buy More."

Sarah gently brushed his cheek with her fingers. It felt just like the sensation he had felt this morning after getting out of the Nerd Herder. "I love you, Chuck," she said. "And I always want you here with me." She kissed him tenderly. Chuck slipped his hand behind her waist and pulled her closer when he heard someone clearing his throat behind then. He pulled away and looked guiltily at Jack Walker.

"The limo's waiting," Jack said.

The ride back to Chuck's apartment was made in silence. Sarah sat next to Chuck, across from her father. They were both looking out the windows. Chuck looked down and frowned. Sarah's left hand was resting on his right, but he couldn't feel it. Instead, he could feel the slight warmth and pressure of her hand on his left hand. In the silence of the limo, the beeping grew louder again.

**************************************

**************************************

Sarah stood outside the doors of the hospital chapel and glanced around nervously. The last time she had been in a church had been at her mother's funeral so many, many years ago. Since then, she had avoided churches or chapels or religious places of any kind. First, because after her mother's death her father had made a point of belittling religion at every opportunity. Later, because after she joined the CIA and started her fieldwork, she didn't feel worthy to enter.

She looked down at her shaking hands and then glanced around again, as if afraid some one would see her standing by the chapel and question her right to be there. But what else was there? Devon and Ellie had both told her that the doctors had done all they could. Whether Chuck would come out of the coma or not depended on him now… and on faith. She had tried to reach Chuck, sitting by his bed, talking to him, holding his hand, caressing his cheek; but so far he remained comatose. She was growing desperate.

Faith, thought Sarah. How can I have faith? Why would God listen to me? She closed her eyes, reached out, and grabbed the door handle for the chapel's big wooden door. She half-expected a bolt of lightning to strike her down the moment she did, but nothing happened. Maybe God was waiting until she got inside so he had a cleaner shot.

She pulled open the chapel door and stuck her head inside. To her relief, the chapel was empty. She slipped inside and let go of the door handle. The sound of the door shutting behind her reminded her of the slamming of the prison cell door in Pakistan. She looked around. The chapel was dim, with abstract stained glass windows along one wall, a row of three pews on each side of a central aisle, and a small platform at the front with a presider's chair and a small table. It was nothing like the huge church with the elaborate altar and statues that she remembered from her mother's funeral.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stepped cautiously into the chapel and slipped quietly into one of the back pews. She glanced around, at a loss for what to do next. Vague memories of childhood came back and she slipped off the pew and onto her knees. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure it must be echoing throughout the chapel.

'Now what?' she thought. She hadn't prayed since she was a little girl. She didn't know what to do. A vague memory slowly filtered into her mind. Her old Polish maternal grandmother taking her into the huge cathedral, getting her to kneel and then guiding her hand. The raised her right hand to forehead. "W Imię Ojca," she whispered. She touched her hand to her breastbone. "i Syna," she whispered. She touched her left shoulder, "i Ducha," and then her right shoulder, "Świętego." She folded her hands in front of her. "Amen."*

She took a deep breath. Now what? That was all she remembered of prayers, except a memory of kneeling by her bedside with her mother and praying, "Now I lay me down to sleep…" That certainly didn't seem an appropriate prayer for this occassion.

Her mother. The thought of her mother caused a pang of pain. Her mother, who had left her, just like everyone else: her father, her grandmother, Bryce, Director Graham, and now Chuck. She couldn't lose Chuck. Not him, too.

She choked back a sob and looked up. "God," she whispered. "I… I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, considering who I am, everything I've done. But I don't know where else to turn."

"You see, there is this good man. This really, really good man, Chuck Bartowski, and he needs your help. He's in a coma and he won't wake up." She thought she had used up all her tears days ago, but they began to well up in her eyes now. She blinked them away but kept her hands clasped tightly together on the back of the pew in front of her.

"I know that I have no right to ask, but could you please help him? You see, he's only here because of me. He was hurt protecting me." She sniffed. "You see, that's the kind of guy he is. It's my job to protect him and he jumps in front of a bullet to save me. So it's all my fault." The tears were flowing freely now. "He doesn't deserve this. He's so caring, and thoughtful, and he has so much to live for. All these friends and family who depend on him so much."

Her chest was heaving now and she looked up to heaven. "Take me," she pleaded. "Take me instead. I deserve it. After everything I've done, the people I've killed, I deserve it, not him." She shut her eyes against the streaming tears and hung her head. "Take me instead. Save him and take me. Please. _Please_. Take me."

She was sobbing now, slumped against the pew in front of her, her breath convulsed by heaving sobs. Her whole body was shaking as she gasped for breath. "_Take me_," she whimpered.

**********************************

**********************************

**********************************

* Author's note: Yvone Strahovski is Polish and therefore I posit that her character, Sarah Walker, is at least part Polish as well. This is the Sign of the Cross (in Polish) the traditional Catholic opening and closing to prayers. It is for this translation that I am grateful to my Polish friend, Bobbie.


	7. The End of Normalcy

Thanks again to **Poa** for the proofreading.

Here it is. The final chapter of…

CHUCK VERSUS A NORMAL LIFE

Chapter 7

The End of Normalcy

The alarm flashed over from 6:59 to 7:00 and Huey Lewis and the News' "I Want a New Drug," began blasting out of the speaker. Chuck sat up and glared at his alarm. He shoved the alarm off the bedside table, sending it slamming against the wall. "I am so tired of that damned song," he shouted.

A moment later, his door flew open and Ellie and Awesome came running into his room. "What is it, Chuck? What's the matter?" Ellie asked.

Chuck put his hands to the sides of his head. "Make it stop," he moaned.

Ellie sat down on the bed next to him and put her arm around him. "Make what stop, Chuck?"

"That damned beeping," he cried. "Don't you hear it?"

Ellie looked up at Devon, who shook his head sadly.

"Chuck. Devon and I are going to take you down to the hospital. I want to have them check you out."

Chuck jumped to his feet and glared at her. "There's nothing wrong with me," he shouted. "I just… I just…" He clenched his fists so hard that his arms shook.

Devon put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, bro," he said. "We're just trying to help."

Chuck took several deep breaths. "It was just a bad dream," he said. "I… I woke up in the middle of it and it freaked me out. I'm fine."

"Chuck, you are not fine," Ellie said. "I want to take you down…"

"I _said_ I was _fine_," Chuck said through clenched teeth. "I just need… Could you call the Buy More and tell them I'm sick?" he asked.

"Of course," Ellie said. "Then will you let me take you down to the hospital to have you checked out?"

"I'm going to be okay," Chuck said. "It's just the stress at work."

"Chuck, you work at the Buy More," Ellie said. "It shouldn't be causing you this much stress."

"Please, just call me in sick," Chuck said. "I'm going to take a shower."

Ellie stared after him helplessly as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower then looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed the crook of his right arm. It was uncomfortable, as if something was poking him there. He tried to ignore it and got into the shower. The cold water was something of a shock, but it helped clear his head.

He toweled off, brushed his teeth and went back into his bedroom. Instead of his Nerd Herder uniform, he changed into jeans and a knit shirt, although he did wear his ubiquitous Converse All Stars. He glanced at his bedroom door. His sister was bound to badger him until he agreed to go with her to the hospital. He opened his window and left via the "Morgan door."

The Nerd Herder was parked outside. At first, he just drove, with no particular destination in mind. He was surprised to look up and see that he was in front of Sarah's hotel. He stopped and parked, contemplating going in. He sat for a long while, simply watching the door to her building. Finally, he started up the car and started driving again.

Now he had a destination in mind. Whenever he needed time to just sit and think, he always went to the beach. There was something about sitting on the shore, watching the waves and listening to the surf, that relaxed his mind. He parked and locked the herder and looked up at the seagulls swooping and crying overhead. Ever since he had read 'Jonathan Livingston Seagull' as a kid, he associated seagulls with freedom.

He walked to the beach and sat down. It was still a little chilly, so the beach was basically deserted. For a long time he just sat there, watching the waves slip up on the sand, then slither back out again. Over and over.

"You know that you can't stay, don't you?" a voice next to him said.

He looked over at Bryce, dressed in jeans and a knit shirt, like Chuck himself. But Bryce also had on his dark "spy glasses."

"I know," Chuck said. "But I want to. I just wanted a normal life."

"But you're not normal, Chuck," Bryce said. "You never have been. I protected you as long as I could, but it was inevitable. I see that now. If I hadn't sent you the Intersect, you would have been drawn in some other way. What was it Sarah said? 'Some people want to be heroes and others have to be asked.'"

"But I never asked for this," Chuck said.

"I know, Chuck," Bryce said. "And I'm sorry. I really am. But I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice," Chuck said. It would be so easy to just allow this fantasy to swallow him up. And he knew it was a fantasy. He had known it for awhile. He just didn't want to admit it. And yet, even in this fantasy of a normal life, his life as the Intersect had intruded.

"Yeah, we do," Bryce said. "And now it's time to make yours."

Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Chuck!" He recognized Sarah's cry. He slowly opened his eyes and turned around. She was walking across the beach toward him, carrying her boots, just like the morning after their first date. He glanced next to him. Bryce wasn't there.

Sarah knelt down next to him and hugged him. "Ellie called and told me that you were acting strangely this morning. She said you had slipped out and she was worried."

"How did you find me?" Chuck asked.

Sarah looked nonplused. That was obviously not the response she expected. "Our first date," she said. "We came here after the Echo. I figured this is where you came to think."

He smiled at her, a wan smile. "You know me so well, don't you?"

"Chuck, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Everything," he said. "You, me, this life. This isn't my life."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Of course this is your life. This is the life you've wanted."

"Wanted?" Chuck asked. "A dead end job at the Buy More? No prospects? No plan?"

Tears filled Sarah's eyes. "What about me, Chuck?" she asked. "I suppose you don't want me, either?"

If Chuck Bartowski, Computer Nerd and Intersect, had a Kryptonite, it was women's tears. The moment Sarah started crying, he melted.

He gathered her in his arms. "No. No, of course not," he said. "You are… amazing. Incredible. Smart. Beautiful." But a part of him told him it was a lie. This was not Sarah. Not his Sarah.

Sarah pulled away from him and smiled. "Let's go away, Chuck," she said. "Just you and me. Right now. Escape all of this."

"I don't…"

She silenced him by lunging at him and pressing her lips to his. She reached up and slid her hand behind his head and pulled him into the kiss. Her tongue slid over his lips, seeking access. He resisted for a moment, and then parted his lips to allow her in. Her tongue explored his mouth and her free hand roamed over his back. He tried to resist, but slowly gave way to his growing passion. He slipped his hand behind her back and pulled her into him. She moaned softly at his touch.

Suddenly he pulled away. There was anger and hurt in her eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked.

It should have been the most passionate kiss of his life. But all he could think about was his kiss with Sarah on the docks and the 'practice kiss for Roan Montgomery. This paled compared to those.

Sarah slumped a little. "What is it Chuck? Don't you want me?"

He looked down. "It's not real," he said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"It's not real," he said. He looked up at her. Her expression was one of fear and anxiety. "You're not real."

She grabbed his right hand and squeezed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Feel that!" She raised their clenched hands to shake them in front of his face. "Feel this!" But he barely felt it. Barely felt her flesh pressing against his. Only his left hand felt the light pressure and warmth of another's hand on his. He shook his head sadly.

Sarah pulled away from him. "She'll never be yours," she said angrily. "Not like I will. To her you're just an asset. You're just a friend. You'll dance around each other forever, close, but never connecting. Is that what you want?"

"No," Chuck said sadly. "But if that's all I can have, then I'll accept that. To be with her, I'll accept even that."

Chuck stood and walked away, leaving her sitting there on the beach. He knew what he had to do.

****************************************

On the way back to his apartment, he saw a familiar figure in green and yellow peddling toward him.

"Hey, Chuck. Skipping work today?"

"Actually, it's time I was going back to work," Chuck said.

"You mean it's James Bond time?" Morgan asked, making karate chops in the air.

"I think I might be more Inspector Clouseau than James Bond; but, yeah, it's time to go back to my real life."

Morgan climbed off the ten-speed and clasped Chuck's hand, then pulled him into a back-slapping 'man hug.' "We had a good run, though, didn't we?" Morgan asked.

"Stuff of legend," Chuck said.

Morgan started to get on his ten-speed and then stopped. "So do you really think I have management potential," he asked. "I mean, the real me?"

"Yeah, buddy. I don't say it enough. But I think you can do whatever you finally put your mind to."

"Well, thank God this isn't real, then," he said. "I have mad work avoidance skills, you know."

Chuck smiled. "I know, buddy."

****************************************

Chuck walked back to his apartment. Casey was in the courtyard, waiting. "You really going to do this?" he asked.

"I have to," Chuck replied. "It's who I am."

"You're a moron, Bartowski," Casey said. "You'll never be a real spy."

Chuck smiled at him. "But I don't have to be," he said. "You and Sarah can be the real spies. I can be the Intersect."

"And sit in the van and flash?"

"And you'll catch me when I fall."

Casey straightened and threw Chuck a perfect salute. "Carry on, moron," he said.

**************************************

Chuck unlocked the door to the apartment and went in.

Ellie jumped up from the couch. "Chuck! I've been so worried."

"You don't have to worry any more, sis," Chuck said. "I know what I have to do."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, Chuck," she said.

Chuck walked over to her and enveloped Ellie in a hug. "There's something I want to tell you," he said. "Here, while I can. I am sorry for all the lies. I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the whole truth. You mean so much to me, sis. You've always been there for me and I don't know how I would have survived the last six years without you and Morgan. I want you to be proud of me, and all that I've done this last year. I want to tell you about the spying, and the saving the world, and this incredible life I've stumbled into."

Ellie returned the hug. "Oh, Chuck. You know I'm always proud of you. Whether I know about Spy World or not. You're my little brother and I will love and respect you no matter whether you're super spy Chuck Bartowski or Nerd Herder Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck smiled at her and pulled away. "I love you, sis," he said. "I'll see you in a few."

******************************************

"I figured you'd be here," he said to the figure in the hallway.

Bryce smiled and handed him his dark glasses. "For a real spy," he said.

Chuck just took the glasses and nodded, but he didn't put them on.

"So you're going, then?" Bryce asked.

"I have to. As much as I thought I wanted it, this isn't my life. I have to go home now."

"Well, you've always had the power."

"So help me, Bryce, if you say 'just click your heels together'…"

Bryce smiled; that smile that was somehow both smug and sincere at the same time. "Give my best to Sarah," he said, and then he was gone.

"You know, I still hate you Bryce Larkin," Chuck said to the empty air.

******************************************

In his room, Chuck turned on his computer and accessed his email. He knew it would be there. An email from Bryce Larkin: . He clicked on the email. The screen want black and a phrase appeared: "The terrible troll raises his sword." Chuck typed, "Attack troll with nasty knife" and then took a deep breath and hit 'Enter.'

A series of pictures appeared on Chuck's screen and he passed out.

**************************************

**************************************

Sarah was sitting by Chuck's bed, holding his hand, just as she had been every day since 'the accident,' as they were calling it. They couldn't exactly tell everyone the truth. So everyone believed that Chuck had been injured stopping a mugger from assaulting Sarah. Sarah had insisted that the story include Chuck's heroics. It was the least she could do.

The nurses passed by the room and shook their heads. It was tragic, they said, that one so young and lovely was wasting away sitting by the bed of a young man who might never wake up. At least Doctor Bartowski had gotten her to go home with her for a little while each night to freshen up and eat something.

Sarah looked at her watch. It was nearly six. It was funny how she seemed to lose all track of time sitting here with him. At first, the days seemed to drag on forever. The waiting was excruciating. But now, she barely noticed the hours passing.

Ellie would be in soon to bundle her off to Ellie and Devon's for dinner, a shower, and a change of clothes. It had become something of a ritual. It was sad that it took a tragedy to make Sarah finally feel like part of Chuck's family.

Sarah squeezed his hand. "Ellie will be by soon," Sarah said softly to Chuck. "I'll go for a little while, but I'll be back, I promise."

She felt Chuck's hand move slightly and she almost jumped. "But I just got back," Chuck said, his voice hoarse and dry.

Sarah jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand. "Chuck? Chuck! My God. Chuck!"

He blinked his eyes, "Don't have to yell," he said. "Right here."

"Chuck! Oh God. You're awake." She started toward the door to tell at the nurses, but she didn't want to let go of his hand. Finally, she settled for throwing herself on his chest and hugging him.

"Tired," he said. "I'll be back."

Then he was gone again.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled, shaking him. "Chuck!" She ran out in the hallway. "Nurse!" she yelled. "Nurse!" Then she ran back in his room and grabbed his hand. "Talk to me, Chuck," she cried.

The duty nurse came running in at Sarah's cries. She half expected to see that he had flatlined. It sometimes happened in cases like these. They just faded away.

"Ms. Walker?" the nurse asked. "What is it?"

"Go get Ellie… Doctor Bartowski."

"What is it?" the nurse asked again.

Sarah whirled and gave her a look that brooked no argument. "Go get Doctor Bartowski!"

The nurse ran from the room. Two minutes later, Ellie came rushing into the room, her lab coat flying. "Sarah?" Ellie asked. "What it is? What's wrong?"

Sarah looked at her, her eyes shining. "He was awake!" she said. "He squeezed my hand! He talked to me!"

Ellie hesitated a moment. She had seen cases like this before, where the family member or friend by the bed had dozed off and dreamed that the patient had awoken. But Sarah sounded so sure. So positive. She stepped back to the door and flipped on the lights. Sarah blinked in the sudden brilliance. Then Ellie went over to the bed, opened one of Chuck's eyelids, and shined in a light. Chuck blinked and moaned. Ellie jumped.

"Oh my God!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. She turned to Sarah and tried to speak, but no words would come. She simply grabbed Sarah and hugged her tight.

"But… but he's gone again," Sarah said.

"Sarah, it's okay. It's normal for someone waking from a coma to wake briefly and then fall asleep. But he's asleep, not comatose. He's going to be all right!"

"Really?"

"Really."

They hugged again.

****************************************

Three hours later, the room was full. Sarah, Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Anna, even Casey. They were all standing around the bed, trying to whisper but their voices grew louder.

"Can't sleep with all this noise," came a sleepy voice from the bed.

"Chuck!" Ellie yelled.

"Hey buddy." "Good Morning, sleepy head." "Glad you're awake, bro." "Good to see you, Chuckles." "Harrumph." This last was from John Casey who, seeing for himself that Chuck was awake, slipped out of the room while the others clustered around the bed.

"Thirsty," Chuck said.

Sarah lifted a cup of water with a straw and Chuck took a sip. "Take it slow, Chuck," Ellie said.

"Had the weirdest dream," Chuck slurred.

"How come he's talking like that?" Morgan asked.

"It's going to take him awhile to get back to his old self," Devon said. "He'll have to undergo therapy, and we'll have to watch him pretty closely for a bit."

Sarah was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Chuck's hand.

"How long you been here?" Chuck asked her.

"Sarah's been here the whole time," Ellie said. "All your friends have visited, but Sarah wouldn't leave you."

Chuck looked at her and smiled. At least the old smile was back, the one that could melt even a cold-blooded CIA agent's heart.

They spent the next hour bringing Chuck up to speed on everything that had been happening while he was 'away.' Finally, Chuck yawned.

"Come on, everybody," Ellie said, shooing everyone except Sarah away like a mother hen herding her chicks. "We don't want to push Chuck too hard. They'll be plenty of time to see him."

Morgan slapped Chuck on the shoulder and Devon held up a hand for a high five, which Chuck weakly managed. Anna hung back a little, still nervous. Ellie kissed his cheek and said, "I'll be back in a little bit, Chuck."

Finally, they were all gone except Sarah. "I'll let you rest," she said, although she was still holding his hand.

"Stay," he said. She sat back down on the side of the bed. "I knew you were here," he said. He was still slurring his words, but they were coming a little easier now. "I felt you."

"I missed you, Chuck," Sarah said. "And thank you."

"For what?" Chuck asked.

"For saving my life. For coming back. For being you."

Chuck's eyelids were drooping. "So is Casey gonna kill me now?"

Sarah laughed. "I'm sure he's considering it," she said. "We're supposed to be protecting you, remember."

"Couldn't let them hurt you," Chuck said, his voice drifting off. "I luf-" And then he was asleep.

Sarah leaned over and kissed him. "Me too," she said, and then slipped into the chair beside the bed and laid her head on his arm. "I'll be right here."

_Fin_

*************************************

*************************************

*************************************

Author's Note: So that's it. Another one down. It's a little shorter than the last one. I could have drug it out a little longer, but I couldn't put poor Sarah through any more.

I have a sequel in mind, showing Chuck's recovery but I'm sure everyone is 'angsted out' for now.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed 'Normal Life.' I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
